Freedom of Flight 2- Unchained Wings
by SuperRide1796
Summary: This is the second installation, a sequel to 'freedom of flight'... The white coats are recruiting, Max and co. need to nip this is the bud but would it be that easy? Fax, action, obvious romance, deceit, white coat bashing, drama, Iggy comedy, Maylan and much more... Really rubbish at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, just a quick note, this is a sequel to the first story named freedom of flight, I would seriously consider reading that before this, as new characters and stuff in that are featured in this...**

**now that's over...hey guys, if you have come from freedom of flight give me a woop! So here we are again, told you I wouldn't be too long...thankyou for your support in the first story and I hope you like the second installation...keep the reviews, PMs witty comments (mama booknerd ;)) coming and I love you all...**

**If your a cheeky monkey who is reading this, not having read freedom of flight the first then, I hope you feel like home, you are welcome and I love the fact your going against the man! Which is me...except I'm a girl, and not the man, just a writer.**

**Disclaimer: only going to say this once! I am not James Patterson, unfortunately, I do not own maximum ride, I own the plot and nothing else, apart from the characters Flick and Sam (-only mentioned). Also I'm british and not american where the story is set, and author, i appreciate that the story was, but I simply just don't know American slang, but I shall do my best...(I had a comment about that before, if that doesn't bother you then forget my last sentence :) ) Cheers big ears! And begin...**

Flick looked around the room before she closed her eyes to sleep, not having Sam next to her was torture beyond belief. She even nodded off and waking when she couldn't feel him, she so wished he was there just for more a second, so she could just say goodbye properly. It pained her that she didn't know that last thing that she said him or the last thing he said to her. It didn't matter he was gone now, if things had gone differently, if she was shot instead of him...she couldn't think like that though. She got up frustrated by the fact she couldn't sleep without him, she was a being a child. She padded her way to the kitchen. Stopping and turning to face to living room, at first she thought sam was standing there, finding Iggy standing just inches away. She knew it was Iggy from the height of the silhouette. Giving a little inaudible yelp.  
"Sorry" he whispered, I was getting a drink. "Can't sleep eh?"  
"You have no idea..." She said.  
"Come sit next to uncle Iggy, and tell him all about it..." She chuckled a little bit, holding back then giving in. It must have been early morning because there was the blue glow of sun rise fighting its way through the gaps in the curtain. "You miss him don't you..."  
"Yeah..." She choked up a little. "I feel so empty..." She couldn't believe herself telling him this. She felt like she could trust Iggy, she saw a likeness between him and Sam, like they could have been brothers. Wouldn't that have been a turn in events?  
"I'm not going to lie, I don't know what that feels like, but if it's any consolation I really miss Ella too, I reach out for her and she's not there to guide me through the obstacle of everyday life..."  
"That's deep..." Flick said, partly joking.  
"I'm a poet and you didn't know it" Iggy, joked back. There was a pause.  
"Why is it this way? Why can't things just be good for once?" Iggy patted Flick's leg.  
"Well, bird kid law states that we can never have good things happen to us-" Iggy paused for a moment.  
"What?-" he shushed her, it is obvious he heard something.  
"Sorry, I thought I heard-" he stopped again. "Never mind"  
"That amazing how your senses-" flick heard something that time, it sounded like a window...then a body dangled down in front if the window, it looked like Fang, but they weren't sure.  
"Flick what is it?"  
"Fang and Max having a midnight fly..." Iggy mentally rolls his eyes.  
"Sam and I used to catch a wind current or two, just to have the freedom of flight, just the two of us.  
"I know what you mean..." Iggy leaned closer. "Don't tell Max, she would kill me, but I've taken Ella up, just for half hour or so..."  
"Nice, what did she think?"  
"She was scared at first, being many feet in the air in the arms of a blind kid is enough to fill anyone with confidence"

* * *

"Why him?" Flick shouted at the white coat.  
"Because my dear, it was never about him, it was all about you... We used him to get you, he was disposable"  
"He was a person!" Flick was close to tears.  
"You can't say his name can you?" Flick gave her the look of death, she hoped that the look had the potential of its name, sadly not. The white coat was not even flinching.  
"Neither can you..." Flick had a point, and it knocked the white coat back. Flick looked around her, there had to be something she could do, something to get out of this. She looked across, a screen in front, a viewing gallery, in the next room was Iggy, the same way she was. His face was bruised, he couldn't obviously see her, but she could see him, he was shouting something, but because of the rooms, the space, the words couldn't travel. He was trying to call out to her, he was trying but he couldn't. Flick didn't even know how they got there. They just were. "Let him go, he's got nothing with you..."  
"I'm you're good"  
"Don't patronise me, I'll do anything, let him go, you don't need him..."  
"He's valuable..." Valuable, they key word, Flick picked up on. Then she remembered more, she could leave her body, let Iggy know somehow she was just across the way. They don't know about her power they think they took it away. She focused, feeling her body go pimp and moved through the walls. "Iggy! Please hear me!" He didn't respond, this was going to be difficult. "Iggy, nod a little just a tad, I'm through a screen directly in front of you okay, but we are separated by a corridor. I don't know what happened Ig, I don't remember anything from sleeping that night." To Flick's relief he nodded. She started to head down the corridor but was restricted by a pain in her side. She looked at her limp body, a needle now wedged in her abdomen, her heart race amplifying. "Sam!" She called out forgetting. Before slamming back into her body. She looked up at the white coat.  
"Well that was interesting..." She said, menace in her voice. Flick mentally kicked herself. At least Iggy knew now, he looked blankly across at her and gave a little smile. She smiled back even though he couldn't see her. Then her eyes grew heavy and all went black.

* * *

POV Max.  
I managed to get mostly everyone up by a loud shout through the house, yet Flick, Iggy and Dylan were yet to rise. Maya had taken her place at the table, breathing into a cup of coffee.  
"You know that a coffee can't be drank without your lips touching it right?" She looked up at me, a smile forming in her face.  
"I did, the damn thing won't cool..." She turned in her chair and winced almost falling off it. I came to her side, not wanting her to fall, it was so weird looking at myself. Well a cranky, less emotional self.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, common curtsy right?  
"Are we suppose to be friends now?" I didn't really know how to answer it.  
"Maya we are practically the same person, we know each other really well, that's why we don't get on." Fang waltzed in a smile across his face, looking at me, then grabbing his own coffee.  
"Someone's happy..." Both Maya and I said in unison. We looked at each other confirming my what I just said. Only I know the reason, although Maya probably suspected.  
"I think we could get on..." Maya said, eyeing Fang, I mentally rolled my eyes, I know what they had, but Fang was mine.  
"I think we should at least try..." Maya said. And that was that. I got moving over to the bedrooms, it was acceptable for Flick and Dylan to stay in, but Iggy, I needed food from. I knocked on his bedroom door, a groan came from within.  
"Iggy, fancy making breakfast..."  
"I can't cook..."  
"Yes you can, Ig I'm hungry..."  
"Okay, okay..." He padded to the door, I blocked his path. "Max, do you want food or not..."  
"Someone's cranky..." Reminded me of Maya.  
"Don't you think it's amazing I can cook blind, and you can see better than average but can't..." Jesus who got out of the wrong side of the bed. I gave him a look, even though he count see it. "Sorry, just tired..."  
"You better be sorry, I'll kick your butt into next week, have you heard from Flick, this morning?" he looked very accurately at me.  
"Max I was asleep, but I think I heard her go off for a fly, y'know with the Sam thing and all" that's weird she would have left a note under the circumstances. 'With the Sam thing and all'?  
"Oh right..." He then bypassed me into the kitchen and started rummaging in the cupboards. Food. Fang was still smiling to himself, when I walked in. I raised an eyebrow at him. Y'know people are going to start guessing, I thought to him. He just widened his smile. Nudge was on the sofa looking at me. Weirdly. "What?"  
"Oh nothing" she said with a sigh, looking at her nails. Right that's it. I tackled her off the sofa, tickling her ribcage. "Max. Stop. Please." She laughed, trying to scramble from me, forgetting that I was way stronger. "Okay. Okay." She said. "Max!" I gave up, having defeated her anyway. I exhaled laughing at her.  
"Promise" I said, the promise to keep her mouth shut. Poised to tickle her again.  
"Promise, promise" I winked at her.  
"Good."  
"What are you promising?" Gazzy said watching the TV, notepad in hand.  
"Nothing, Gaz" I said winking at Nudge. Gazzy looked at her, screwing up his eyes. Nudge tried to motion with her eyes.  
"Nudge."  
"Okay, okay!" She said. Looking at the add in the magazine again, and searching on Fang's laptop for the site, Maya and Dylan found. Speaking of Dylan.  
"Where's Dylan?" I asked turning to stare at the back of Maya.  
"In bed still, I couldn't get him up..." Fang burst out laughing, then calmed himself down in the same instant. Dirty minded freak. Maya realised what he said, and laughed in her coffee.  
"I'll try get him up..."  
"Maya told you she tried, I'm not sure if you could too-" Fang said, just containing his laughter. Where was this coming from? This dirty thinking, I kind of liked it, but it seemed out of the blue. Maya was laughing now.  
"What are you guys laughing about?" Gazzy called, face fixed to the TV.  
"We were wondering where Dylan was?" Fang said.  
"I'm coming!" Dylan shouted from somewhere in the stilted house. Then the three of us cracked up again. The look on Dylan's face was priceless, Iggy, who would normally chip in with the joke remained subdued, kept cooking. I shot Fang a look, and he shrugged.  
"Iggy, did you say Flick went for a fly?"  
"Er, yeah, she said she needed to stretch..." I thought he said it was about Sam? Iggy then knocked off a carton of eggs, catching not only the box, but the four eggs that dropped, expertly. Then it clicked. This wasn't Iggy. I jumped up, Fang obviously hearing my thoughts got there quicker and pinned him up against the condensated wall.  
"Spill." Fang spat. The fake Iggy, smiled.  
"What's wrong Fang, your sisters missing and I shot and killed her boyfriend, no wait fiancé? While you were fucking your girlfriend?" Fang couldn't have controlled what he did next, which was to clock him right in the face.  
"How dare you!" Maya said. Dylan stepped in front of me, helping Fang get him to a chair, Fang using his belt to buckle him down. Gazzy and Nudge had come to see the commotion.  
"What are you doing?" Gazzy asked.  
"Hunny, that's not Iggy..." I said to him. To which Gazzy proceeded to punch him, just missing his chin and clicking his collar-bone. That's my boy.

**Dun, dun dun... Review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two, oo oo... Emileee D your review was so sweet, for chapter 46 of the first freedom of flight, you made me smile :) thanks to 'fly on maximum Taylor ride' for the follow and favourite :) um...wow...I proof read that chapter three times I can't believe I noticed loads of mistakes when I had posted it grr my brain sometimes... Special thanks to jessthekarategirl, Ains and fly on maximum Taylor ride, MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA and emileee D Anywho chapter two...**

Flick dabbled between dream and reality. Holding on to Sam as if he was really there, she wanted him of be there even though he couldn't be. Slow tears rolled down her face as she slept, upright in her chained position, uncomfortable, spread open and completely vulnerable. They only thing that was helping her was seeing Iggy, just across the way. She even tried to leave her body, but like she suspected it was impossible now they knew. Her ability to absorb power was non existent also. She was just human, with wings.  
"Sammy?" She called out.

POV. Flick  
He held me, no space between us, I felt his warmth, his light, his life. Right there.  
"Sam, I-" he shushed me, swiping a piece of my hair out of my face, wiping my tears in the interim. I cried into him. What else was there to do?  
"Be strong baby...I love you..." He said to me. Oh god I loved him more and loved him so much, I will always love him, it doesn't matter, I will always love him.  
"Sam, why?" I asked, why had he gone from me, why not the other way round, he could have copped, I certainly can not cope, I know I'm being selfish now, but...  
"Shh...Felicity..." He took my hand, rummaging his fingers between mine, pulling up to my face. "Remember who gave this to you...I love you...I gave it to you because I loved you" why was he telling me this, I knew it all already. My ring glinted even though it was poorly lit in here. I constant reminder of him, it was never coming off my finger, not by my hand at least.  
"I know, Sammy, please don't leave me..." I pleaded. He gave me a look.  
"I have to, not by choice, I promise, if it had been any other way" he was being emotional, his eyes were glassy and there was apology over his face.  
"I need you" I pleaded some more. He gave me a little smile pulling away. Fading into the darkness which now surrounded us. I reached out for him, my hand going through him like air. "No, Sam!" I called, but he was gone. Leaving me in tears.

I woke up then, my vision blurred I could see though, clearly enough to know Iggy wasn't in front of me anymore.

Where was he? Ig?

I tried to focus on the room. I was no longer standing up but lying down on a...bed?  
"Iggy?" A groan from behind. I turned wincing, that pain in my abdomen was seriously cramping my style. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Stop being a child, this is what children do, they cry and they are weak!

"Flick, please tell me that's you..." Ig said.  
"Yeah, it is..." I had turned enough to see him now, his face bruised like before. "What happened to us?" I asked, trying to remember just an ounce of information. Turns out that wasn't happening.  
"I don't know, we were talking?" He tried rubbing his eyes. He was on a separate bed. An actual bed, white mattress, duvet and all.  
"Talking about what?" I tried to coax it out of him, but he probably couldn't remember either.  
"I don't know...I can't remember..." Iggy winced, confirming what I already knew.

"What's wrong?" I asked, once I was semi-comfortable again.  
"Besides the fact I don't know where I am, there's this pain in my side..." I tried to look over, but the pain was unbearable with in me, physically, and mentally. I took his hand.  
"We'll get out of this together, okay?" I liked to keep positive when I felt anything but.  
"I hope you're right." The door burst open. I didn't even realise there was a door. The she-dog white coat came in between us, I wasn't letting go of Iggy's hand, but squeezed it gently.  
"Come in..." She ushered six, what kids, into the room. "And observe" the kids started to write stuff down, they couldn't have been younger then Iggy himself. "Can you see how that they have emotionally connected when placed in the same room together..."  
"Emotionally connected?" Iggy repeated. The kids gasped, apparently we weren't capable of talking. "We're bloody friends..." He said angry.  
"With Sam out of the picture-" I squeezed Iggy's hand, tears pricking my eyes but I refused to let them fall. I couldn't show weakness, she had already taken my power she wasn't taking or greeting an information from me.  
"How dare you..." Iggy stuck up for me.

Finding some new strength he got up, displaying his wings, separating each feather, looking incredibly intimidating, if he weren't holding my hand right now, I would have ran away and hid. The kids all stood back, I thought that's what they should have been doing, kids these days, they just don't get scared like they used to. His mind, you could tell, was reeling, all his thoughts discombobulated. He appeared to be taking in every sound, scent and texture. Pulling me up next to him. I did the same with my wings, splaying them to their complete prime. "Be my eyes." He whispered only to me.  
"Okay." I said. "Imagine a clock, kids twelve, she-dog eleven, beds three and nine, six back wall, door one" I hushed.  
"That's the ticket..." Iggy whispered.

He put out his other hand, not the one I was clenching the other one, unless he turned octopus in his sleep, which wouldn't have been hardly surprising, and I waited for his cue.  
"Sam was everything to me..." I said staling, though completely not far from the truth.  
"Oh I have no doubt..." She raised her hand as though she was going to smack down hard on our wrists like naughty children. Iggy moved his hand, his cue. Barraging through the kids and directly at the door. He fell to the ground though in a single second, gripping his side. A few milliseconds later I was doing the same.

An electrical current running through us, I couldn't let go though. He was trying to let go, trying to stop it running through me but I just couldn't face being alone.

"Flick-" he tried. I wasn't going to have it though, it was both of us or nothing. Then it ceased. I exhaled, feeling like I had been tasered, Iggy did the same, not letting go either, he rose, pulling me up with him, going for the door again. But then the current ran through once more, us, dropping roughly back down. I tried to speak this time. But he wouldn't let go, the current was running through me now, not the other way round. Let go Iggy, let go.

"Okay, okay- we get the point" Iggy said through gritted teeth. The nape of my neck was beaded in sweat, the current far too intense to bare. The she-dog plus minions stepped out of the door, I think those kids were scared for life, so they should be this was no fairytale, this was our life, no fun and games here.  
"But is it humane?" One of them voiced as they left.  
"Of course, they're not human dear..." The she-dog replied. She got that right at least, we were much more powerful.  
"Flick why didn't you let go..." Iggy asked when they were out the room.  
"The same reason you didn't..." I said,not really knowing the true reason.  
"I guess..." Iggy said, bench pressing himself up off the floor, taking my hand and pulling me up.  
"Thanks, for now and back there..." I said to him and he smiled.  
"You would have done the same..." He had a point.

**Review? No pressure...:) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I have been really rubbish at updating, I have had stupid exams and stuff and just haven't had a chance of even a lie in, which is when I normally write, and everything I produce at night is through tiredness. Bad writer! *slaps wrist*. Okay so lets find out about fake Iggy and his intentions shall we? And how can you not ship Maylan or eggy? It makes everything happy... I mean I don't get miggy, figgy, nax/mudge, I can just about tolerate nazzy...and anything with angel in a no no, but why not Maylan?**

Max took a deep breath, she wasn't one for torture of any kind so she got Fang and Dylan to, she kind of enjoyed them working together, though she knew they despised one another, and Maya was enjoying it too. They decided to leave the fake Iggy in a room by himself, they needed answers and they were going to get them they just never thought that it would go so painfully slow. Fang was forever worried about Flick not to mention Iggy, they was a definite lowered tone in the house since there capture and everyone felt it. Even Maya was anxious, she'd been there and worn the t-shirt, she knew what it was like and it pained her. Nudge and Gazzy felt a little out of the loop, they knew they weren't the same ages as the them but they were still part of the same family, secrets were being kept from them, and they knew it was for there own protection, but it still didn't seem right.

POV fang.  
Dylan and I took it in turns to forcefully leek information out of him but he wasn't having any of it. Dylan had taken me to one side, his stupid movie star face, the one that cared for Max stood inches away.  
"Fang, we got to work on this together...bad cop, good cop style..." Dylan said.  
"Dylan are we suppose to be friends or arch enemies here?" I asked.  
"Look, I get it, you're worried about your sister, you're worried about Iggy, and I know you are more then me because you have known them a lot longer..."  
"Yes..." I declared.  
"Look, I also get it that yeah I tried to steal your girl, but I'm not like that now, I have Maya and she actually likes me..." Makes a change, I thought.  
"Dylan, you were made to love her...I really do love her..."  
"I know that now, I'm not after her anymore, I swear man, she's yours..." Damn straight.  
"I guess that makes us friends then?" I said.  
"Lets go for that, Fang you're actually a pretty decent guy..." Don't push it.  
"Okay, so what do we do?" If he thinks we can work together I want to know how he proposes to do that. I felt lost without my wing man, actually both wing men, Sam was just as good as Iggy was.  
"We need the information, why don't we just give him a reward for it..."  
"Reward? What could we possibly give him?"  
"Freedom?" Dylan suggested, and I hate to admit it but he had a point. Lets do this. "So?"  
"Yes." Clearly my face wasn't as readable as I thought, I guess only Max had the power to do that. I wandered what she would do in this situation, she was calming down the Nudge and Gazzy and filling them in lightly. She hated the fact that they were part of this again, she loved them but she wasn't willing to risk their lives again. You could tell by her face. She was a good leader, but she can't save everyone.  
"Okay, then" Dylan said, exhaling, as though going on stage for a show. Damn movie star.

Fake Iggy, who was strapped to a chair. Cocked up his head.  
"Had I nice chat with your girlfriend's lover, or maybe he's yours?" I held back my inch this time, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, plus my knuckles hurt from the last punch.  
"Look, tell us what we need to know, and we will let you go..." Dylan said. He said 'look' a lot.  
"How about I don't want to be free?" Don't want to be free? What is this guy?  
"Would you rather us hand you back to the white coats then?" I said. The guy actually flinched, not by much but he did.  
"Soft spot eh?" Dylan said, looking at me with an evil smile. Which not going to lie, gave me chills. I hope he never looked at Max like that, though I expect he didn't, but still.  
"I'm just like you Dylan, a replicate others, except I can actually see..."  
"What do you call yourself then?" Dylan asked.  
"Fin"  
"Well Fin, why did they send you?" Dylan asked. I kept quite, I know what you're thinking, no change there, I just wanted to pick my moments.  
"'They' wanted Flick, they called me, said they needed me, if I didn't comply then they would- it doesn't matter, I just followed orders."  
"Why did they need Flick?" That what what I really wanted to know. Why was he suddenly complying now?  
"To be honest I don't know..." He said, but I didn't believe him, he knew something more.  
"What's you're true form then, if you're like me, you have certainly done you're homework..." Dylan announced, had this guy been reading Freud lately?  
"I don't show it..." He sniffed.  
"Right? Okay so how are you in contact with the white coats..." I asked.  
"I'm not they found me...I escaped years ago..." Lies.  
"What were they going to do to you if you didn't 'follow orders'?" Dylan said.  
"It doesn't matter..."  
"Oh it does..."  
"I can't say..." The guy's eyes were going glassy, what ever it was meant more to him then anything. I pulled Dylan to he side this time.

"Dylan, that's why he doesn't want to be set free...they know he failed, they would do what they said they would do to him..." I reasoned.  
"What do you think we should do?"  
"I think we should let him go..."  
"Let him go?"  
"I have every confidence he won't, he needs us..." What ever was going to be taken away for him would happen if he had failed. Either that or he was making this all up.  
"He could be making this up..."  
"He could...but his emotion, you can't fake that." Dylan looked at me.  
"Let me handle this..." Dylan said. I was going to let him too. Dylan was smart I'll give him that. Dylan walked to him.  
"You need us, you need us to protect what ever it is they would take away, you have to let us help you, it's the only chance you got, you know information we need to protect what they will take from us, if you're telling the truth, we are in the same boat... We know what you're going through"  
"Know what im going through? They're not taking away your daughter, threatening to kill her..." He blurted, immediately throwing his head back, his body transforming in a blur. He was no longer Iggy anymore, but almost like Dylan, kind of like an older brother, ha maybe he was, I never thought Flick would be possible. Though Fin was darker then Dylan, his skin, his hair, everything. I believed he was telling the truth. "...I knew Flick and Sam back in the day, at the school, I didn't even know I had helped capture her, then to find out Sam is dead too..." I took a breath, Dylan what a genius, and I can't believe I just said that.  
"Wait you knew Flick..." I stated.  
"We were young but, I swear to God, if I had known..."  
"Family is important..." Dylan said.  
"This is my daughter, my own flesh and blood... They took away my wife, they can't take her too" lets play bad cop then, Dylan's theories have worked so far...  
"I don't believe you." I cut.  
"It's true..."  
"Would Flick know you?"  
"Maybe?"  
"Maybe isn't good enough..." Dylan shot me a look.  
"Fang..."  
"That's my actual sister, you helped be captured, she's probably being tortured, Ig, my best friend and brother, getting the same treatment... That was all you!" I said.  
"I didn't know..."  
"Like hell, you didn't...is this some sick joke..."  
"Fang, I'm telling the truth...I knew Flick, I knew Sam, we were in the same lab, we escaped together..."  
"W did you not stay in contact..."  
"I wanted a normal life, I took myself of the radar, Flick understood that, but wanted to stay with Sam, them two were inseparable..." I does sound like something Flick would do.  
"You said you knew Flick?" Max said, coming into the room. "How did she not recognise you through the disguise?" She had her serious face on, which sent ripples through my body.  
"I came later, they were already gone by the time I crept in Iggy's room..."  
"How did you know it was Flick then who had been taken?" Max interviewed.  
"Because they told me you were the famous Fang and Max, I knew that Fang was her brother, because she knew about you, went looking for you...Then Max when you mentioned Flick this morning I made the connection, It was Flick, the Flick I knew, I realised my mistake..." He turned to then to Max.  
"Where is your daughter now?" Dylan asked.  
"She's guarded, most likely where Flick is..."  
"So if we were to break in...you would help us?" Max stated, yes.  
"Anything for my daughter..." Fin said.

The three of us walked out the room, leaving him fixed to the chair. We needed to collaborate and come up with a plan. Dylan went ahead of Max and I.  
"They must have taken them after we were on the roof...If fake Ig, came in in the morning?" Max cleared. We were both thinking the same thing, how we should have been more responsible. Max leaned her head on my shoulder, I laid my head on hers. "Was it or fault?"  
"No, Max..." Though she knew I was lying.  
"We should have heard something... They wouldn't ave gone without a fight" she had a point.  
"True" I kissed her forehead, which was hot under my lips. She looked up grazing her nose over my chin. I loved it when she did that, looking up through her lashes. There was pain in her eyes, though, I wast going to push the matter further. We both felt guilty. But we were going to find Flick and Ig, maybe even this 'daughter' of Fins? Who knows, he could be telling the truth, but we needed to him to believe that we believed he was on our side...get your head around that and I will give you a medal.

**Review! Hope you liked it...can you see where this is going? Poor Max and Fang, their alone time is always ruined by guilt...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who's this Fin guy? Chapter four I believe...um MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA you don't have to review always or apologise...but you did inspire me to write this chapter so yeah kudos :) where is everyone, have I lost them all by creating a sequel? I'm really scared D:  
I was singing last night at a pub so didn't have a chance to write or update, I was suppose to be studying, yeah that wasn't happening... So here is chapter four, diddly ore...**

Nudge and Gazzy who they hoped wouldn't recognise as much were designated to going in as young evil killing machines. Taking them from the inside. Max gave them this job, realising she was keeping them out of the loop and they were happy to do so. Fang was not ecstatic about the idea, neither was Max herself, but it had to be done.

POV Max  
Now with Fin on the ship to abort, we had almost an insider, he had been contacted in the last hour, saying they needed to meet him somewhere, so he was going to do that. Whilst Nudge and Gazzy were going to enrol to become the next white-coat generation. Then Fang and Dylan would keep on stand by if they were recognised or something happened and Maya and I were going to back them up. Maya had Dylan's and I had Fang's though I was watching everyone's. It's just me okay. Deal with it. I was quickly going to swing by to the meeting point to spy on Fin making sure he wasn't ratting us out. But we needed to make sure he thought we trust him, that why he's going on his own. That was Maya's idea, I cannot take credit for it. It was risky but I think it would be good. Fang had the emergency phone on his person and I had the other. He kept sending me really weird texts.

Anyway.

I rolled over the plan over and over. Fin had left about fifteen minutes ago, so I was going to fall out in a minute or so, then he would come back here tell us what they said, sleep (unlikely, but I'll try) then they enrol, we save Flick and Ig and live happily ever after. If only things were as easy as it is to say. This isn't no fairy tale. We don't even know if Flick and Ig would be there so it is absolutely pot luck they would be, luck really isn't our strongest point either.

I walked down the hall and ran for the window, only to be caught by something.  
"Be careful..." Fang said in my hair, low. His hand was on my arm. I folded into him, taking my hands up and behind his back, under his wings.  
"I will-" his heart beat fast in his chest. "I promise" I pulled away from him looking in his eyes. Then rested my forehead on his nose, his kissed the bridge of mine.

I tilted up, planting a kiss on his lips quickly and exited via the window. I swooped down close the ground then accelerated up, spinning, I knew he was watching, and yes I was showing off, and I know he was probably smirking to himself. But hey I'm only human. Well 98% anyway.

POV Flick.  
Iggy and I were subjected to more shocks those these ones were worse, they were just short burst of shocks, not done in any type of rhythm just every so often when you least expected it. I hadn't let Iggy's hand go, I was too frightened they would separate us and I couldn't deal with that.

Iggy and I sat on one of the beds we had pushed length ways against a wall, so we could lean our backs against it. When either one of us tried it fall asleep we were shocked they just didn't want us to sleep. I was feeling the strain now, the tiredness was just numbing my body.

My mind all over the place. I can't think. I keep seeing him everywhere as well which wasn't doing me well. It was torture in itself because the shocking obviously wasn't enough. Life one, Flick nil. I bit my lip. Iggy could feel the tension in me I knew it. He tried to say the right thing but he doesn't know what to say, I don't know what I want him to say.

"Agh...these bloody-" Iggy said, squeezing my hand.  
"I know..." I said. Unable to breathe. Not for any particular reason, just found it hard in this place. Often kids walked by inspected us and carried on. "I'm exhausted"  
"I second that...lay on me for a bit...I'll wake you if anything good happens, like food or an amazing escape party"  
"Okay" I laughed though I wasn't going to. "I'm alright, I'll live-" thought that probably wasn't true. What do they want us for? Our abilities? They can't take that much more away from me then they already have.  
"If I know the Flock and I know them well, they'll be on their way..." Iggy said, he was right they would be. I didn't want them to be, though I couldn't help feeling it was a trap. "That was suppose to fill you with confidence not take it away..."  
"It's a trap, they want us all..." I confessed.  
"They just want you..."  
"I'm here though, and they will still hurt the others..." I felt guilty. Really guilty. I don't want to be responsible for their deaths, like I am for his.  
"They've been hurting us for years, it's not your fault..." I looked at him, he flinched, then reverted back to normal. Then a pulse ran through me, making my body jump in its spot. I laid on Iggy, hoping that he had some power to take away the pain, and not just the physical.

This was the longest shock. It seemed to rip through my stomach at an alarming rate.

"Iggy" I breathed. I tried it push him away but he kept his hold on me. I crashed my head into him as it stopped. Knocking myself hard. I was out in seconds.  
"What did you do to her..." I heard Iggy say before I lost my will.

POV Max  
I perched in a high top tree looking down at Fin and some black dressed guy. They conversed in conversation, quietly as if they knew I was there. Impossible. I got a bit closer.  
"You were successful, James...we're proud of you..."  
"When can I see my daughter?" The guy looked behind him.  
"Right now...we have no need for her anymore..." A little silhouette was rushed towards Fin and he took her in his arms. She pulled back and he inspected her face.  
"Did they hurt you?" I heard Fin say. He picked her up after her little response, hugging her to him. At least he didn't lie about that.  
"We did what was necessary..."  
"How dare you!" Seemed to be the phrase going around at the moment.  
"Good luck explaining this one...we have every hope they will come looking for him and that girl now...we just needed time..."  
"What for?" I wanted to ask that.  
"Ahh my man, don't get caught up in something which doesn't concern you...we won't need you anymore...go back to your little life...sorry about your wife." Fin was close to flipping out, but had to contain himself. The guy moved into the shadows.

I wandered whether Fin would go back to the safe house, or whether he would just run. At least he didn't lie, his wife really was dead and he really did have a daughter. He few in the air,heading for the safe house. That surprised me, I thought he would have run. I flew just behind him, out of sight of course, I flew around pretty fast and managed to secure a place on the roof when he returned.

He saw me first.

"You had my back didn't you?" Was the sentence that came out of his mouth when he saw me.  
"I did, I needed to know you weren't lying, you have to do a lot to gain my trust..."  
"Thanks..." He said. The little girl turned in his shoulder to face me, her blond ringlet curls, her angelic face...guess who she reminded me of...why does everyone look like everyone these days?

Okay okay, I know Maya is a clone, Fin isn't Dylan's brother, Fang and Flick are real siblings but come on, this was getting ridiculous. Did they run out of DNA or what? Some white coats eh?

"I would have done the same...have you got room for one more..." I smiled.  
"I'm sure we can..." I smiled at the little girl, her face was bruised and there was a cut under her eye.  
"She's a fighter this one..."  
"So was- I'm sure she is..." I winked at her and she smiled back. Fin noticed my slip and nodded a little. Then we went in.

Fang met me at the window.  
"Is that?"  
"No." He took me in his arms as unknown tears began to fall down my face. He had mistaken her for Angel, our Angel.  
"He was telling the truth...everything, his wife, daughter... The guy called him James, he had used a fake name... Fang we can trust him..."  
"Take that room there" Fang pointed as Fin wandered around the house. "Fin, I want you to do me a favour and leave in the morning... Okay, you have her now, spend the night here and then we can put you in a safe house a smaller one, not far from here okay..." Fang spoke. I looked up at him. And he nodded.  
"Are you sure...?"  
"Definitely."  
"Thanks" Fin said.  
"I'm sorry about the strapping to a chair thing and that..." Fang continued.  
"I get it." Fin said and went in the room taking his kid too. I continued to stare at him.

He picked me up, and I gave a little yelp. Carrying me to our room. Nudge, Dylan, Maya and Gazzy were already in bed. He nudged his shoulder in the wall turning the hallway switch off, still holding me and throwing me on the bed.

He closed the door behind him and joined me.  
"What was all that-" he cut me off throwing his lips on to mind in haste.  
"Max- I love you..." He kissed harder, pushing me into the bed.  
"Fang?" His kiss seemed so much different, I couldn't quite explain it. Like he had changed. Oh god... Not Fang too.  
"Hmmm..." If it was really him he would have heard my thoughts, convincing m it was really him. I played along kissing him back, rolling on top of him, pinning him down to the bed.  
"Having fun are we?" I asked.  
"Fun, this isn't a game, I really love you Max"  
"Oh really,"  
"Really, really"  
"So your not just a fake pretending to be my boyfriend then are you..."  
"Max it is me! Are you crazy..."  
"Don't try that with me!" I shouted.

The door to our room swung open, the real Fang, my Fang in the doorway, at least I hoped it was...he looked at me, I know what this looked like but he would have to trust me.

"Shit!" The fake said. "Hey dude I'm your clone, nice girlfriend you got here..." Fang leapt for him and I jumped out the way. Fang tried to scramble for him but he exited out the window.

"Fang- I..."  
"I know I heard." He took me in his arms. "When I threw you on the bed, something grabbed me, and I hit my head...but I came to obviously..."  
"We have to have some code word or something...there a clones, people changing into things"  
"Deal...hopscotch?"  
"What the hell's a hopscotch?"  
"You're really not a girl are you..."  
"Would you like me as a boy then? Never knew you bat for the other team..." His chest rumbled as he laughed.  
"Definitely not..." His kissed me head, falling on to the bed and taking me with him. "We need sleep..."  
"Sounds good, like we would get anywhere, I'm not even tried."  
"Max, we have to..." I snuggled deeper into his arm. "I love you..."  
"I love you too" then I attempted to sleep, closing my eyes.

Feeling Fang and his warmth, were Flick and Ig warm? Were they even together? Were they asleep? We're they dead already?  
"Max..."  
"Sorry...I can't..."  
"I know..." He said. He really did know, didn't he.

**Review my beautifulsssssss :) or handsomes if you're a guy...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bit of a spot light on the Igster, so Bare with me my little munchkins...totalbooknerd13 I hadn't suggested you had ditched me :) not sure on the fliggy front...I was trying to build a friendship, Ella is still Iggy's girl, eggy all the way :) anyway, thanks Ains for the review my Hun bun :) chapter five du dun dunnnnnn...**

Iggy shouted to the top of his lungs. Thinking to himself she could be dead. He held her head trying to feel her breathing on his skin, holding his wrist to her mouth. No luck. He searched for her chest frantically. Satisfied he had heard her heart beat he breathed out deeply, exhaling and holding her against him.

He heard the door go, and clicking foot steps, it could have only been her.

"What did you do?" He snarled.  
"Just sent her to sleep...we thought we had sent you too, but your body won't have it..."  
"Why are you telling me this?" He tried to judge where to look at her, her voice echoed around the room making it hard for him to pinpoint her exact location.  
"Because we need to run some tests on you..."  
"What kind of tests?"  
"For one,I don't think you really are blind-" Iggy felt confused by this comment, and decided to let her proceed. "Two, why is your body rejecting the shocks?"  
"It's not...I can feel every last one"  
"They were meant to put you to sleep dear...Flick was absorbing this, but we could cut the connection...you though..."  
"Absorb, she lost that, you took it away from her..."  
"Why would we want to do that?"  
"You tell me..." He didn't drop the snarl in his voice. "You told Flick you took them away, from Maya too..."  
"You can't trust a liar, Iggy" she said it as though he was lying about some thing he just didn't know what he had told her, she knew everything about him didn't she?  
"No I guess not"  
"I would like you to come with me.." He heard heavy foot steps which could have only been the erasers and the smell proved it.

Wet dog mixed with vomit and rotting flesh, pretty smell don't you think.

"No, not without Flick..."  
"You have groan quite an attachment to her..." Iggy threw his head back.  
"I don't know what you think but Flick is a friend..."  
"Maybe now...breeding program's say other wise..."  
"You're sick!"  
"Oh am I? Isn't that what you young people call brilliant..." She said matter-of-factly clicking away. Iggy could sense the erasers still in the room.  
"Haven't you got somewhere to be?"  
"At your funeral." One replied, he had an inkling there were two.  
"Nice, how long did it take to think of that one?" Iggy taunted. He was pulled to the side roughly, but he still had a grip on Flick. He held onto a piece of her clothing, battling something with only half his body.

He was not willing to let go the only thing he was certain he knew about. He lashed out, his limbs flailing. Telling himself to concentrate, he lashed connecting with something rock hard, but it was flesh. The creature fell to the floor with a thud.

Iggy stood still listening carefully to the floor, the breathing, the steps. Finally he could visualise his surroundings, how Flick had described them to him. He lashed out again, hearing some scrambles on the floor and the closing of the door. He breathed out having clarified no one else was in the room.

"Flick?" He said. But no answer. Then the door burst open again, he was pulled sharply and quickly, he lost his hold on Flick, he lost her. "Flick!" He shouted.  
"Ig?"  
"Flick keep taking..." He said.  
"Why?"  
"Please, just keep talking...tell me all about how you came to find Fang..."  
"Ig, why, who?" She was slightly confused.  
"Please...I need to know you're in here..."  
"Iggy, why aren't the lights on?" He didn't know, he didn't know there were lights, all he could see was his own kind, empty darkness.  
"I don't know, they're just not okay...keep talking..."  
"What's happening?" He didn't know how to answer that, he felt like he was alone in a space, nothing around him, nothing touching him just open.  
"I don't know, are you being held by anyone..." He couldn't hear anyone, they were being slow and quiet, they knew his weakness.  
"By you, aren't I?"  
"Flick that isn't me..." He could now hear her trying to break free.  
"Keep talking Flick and I will come to you..." He said.  
"Get off me!" He tried to pin point the sound, but it was darn near impossible due to the echoes.  
"This is a test isn't it?" Iggy said. He was formulating in his mind, they had turned out the lights to make him 'blind' so see if he could still find Flick. He needed to give what they wanted. Flick shuffles on the floor helped him focus greatly, but it wasn't nearly his best.  
"What are you on about?" Flick said, still struggling in the darkness.

Iggy touched something which bat him away. He reached out only to be pushed in the chest. It had to be her.

For that split second he thought of Ella, and their play fights where she would try and knock him without knowing, how he would let her win and get away with it. That always resulted in some kissing and making out by the end of it.

But this was Flick and this was no play fight, this was real, too real.  
"Flick I think I have you..." He followed the movements. Flick started to beat against him, she didn't know it was Iggy. "Flick it's me... I promise." She stopped and felt for him again. He familiarised himself with the texture of her shirt and jeans.

It was definitely her.

"Ahh, my eyes..." Flick said.  
"What? What about them?" Iggy questioned, definite worry in his voice. For a minute he thought she was blind.  
"They turned the bright lights back on..." She said, feeling for her sockets. Iggy wasn't going to let go of her.  
"Flick where are the erasers?" He suddenly remembered, there were mor ein the room then just him and Flick.  
"Hang on, I have spots in my vision..." Iggy was kind of thankful he never had to deal with that. "We are alone in here..." Alone? He thought to himself.

How strange?

He wanted to know he had passed the test, he must have done, other wise she would have been in here with her pompous clicking heels and annoying matter-of-factly voice.

"Flick what did we cook the other night at the safe house?" He asked, skeptically.  
"Pasta dish, why?" Flick answered.  
"Sorry, I just wondered if it was you or not..." He clarified.  
"Why have you encountered clones before?" She asked, looking up at him.  
"No but a clone of Dylan grabbed me back at the safe house, obviously you too...I had to make sure..." Iggy let the words escape his mouth before he could catch them, like they had come out of nowhere.

Some knowledge he didn't think he possessed.

"Why didn't you say before?"  
"I only just remembered that..." He said, making sure he had a tight grip on Flick. He had her hand now, he wasn't letting go. Flick managed to get them both back on the bed and against the wall again. The room looked utterly and complete disorganised now, a mess, like someone had ransacked it or something.

POV Max

I looked at Fang, as he slept, jealous of how he was able to. I tried to snuggle deeper to his warmth but what ever I did I just couldn't shake the feeling that this plan was going to fail, or we haven't looked into it enough, time was of the essence, are we rushing it though? God I hoped they were okay, what if we get there and they're not.

"Max..." Fang said under his breath, in his sleep as he often did. He's really telling me to stop think but it's one of those easier said then. Done things. Fangs face was covered by his hair, which even in sleep made him look mysterious and sexy.

Damn travelling mind.

If into thinking about our impending doom, I'm thinking about him and I don't know what's worse when your trying to get to sleep. "Maximum..." He said again. I loved it when only he uses my full name, but what was this guy dreaming about.

Actually I don't want to know.

Sometimes I wanted to answer and see if he talked back but I didn't want to wake him. He looked to cute to wake. I wonder if Iggy and Flick are sleeping now or whether they are being subjected to some horrific line of torture. Fang's body did an involuntary jolt. He murmured slightly. "Max?" This time I think he is awake.

"Fang..." I'm going to try and pretend I was asleep, try and get away with it.  
"I felt like a massive jolt of electricity just ran through me..." He said. "Did I wake you?"  
"No, I was awake..." So much for that idea, I just can't lie to him.  
"Max...you need sleep..." He said justifiably.  
"I know but I have so much running through my mind I just can't..."

He understood. He always understood.

He made me lay right in the crook of his arm and put an arm around my head, smoothing back a strand of my loose hair. Then running his fingers through the length.

"Focus on my four fingers and thumb running through your hair, each strand, each touch of your scalp."  
"Okay Freud..."  
"Trust me..." Last famous words I guess, he had me there though I trusted him completely.  
"Okay" and so I did. It felt so nice, his delicate touch, I could visualise each strand, each touch, my eyes began to feel heavy. Bloody hell it was working! Then I fell into a light sleep. In the knowledge I was in safe hands.

**I swear that last bit with Max was relevant-ish, I wanted to get across the worry and the time scale thing :) um review, pretty please :) I swear this will be th last of the slow updates because my exam chunk is now over ! I have one but that's two weeks away so who cares :) thanks for being supportive and not angry by the fact I haven't updated as frequently :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg, epic crisis, I know I said that was the end of slow updates, but life took a stand and went- "do y'know know what Hannah, we are going to grant you with no Internet for the next three days, then we are gong to stop word processor from working, or right yeah now how are you going to write...hmm so I feel really bad, and I'm really sorry but here's chapter six...i'm really sorry.**

Flick awoke, her arms and legs tingled as blood raised back into them, moving from her position. She looked over at Iggy's asleep and vacant, she wandered whether his dreams were what he could see, when he is wasn't awake, maybe he liked it there better.

POV Flick  
If it was the physical pain coursing through my limbs or my emotional that was making me sick, it was doing a good job.i felt like I needed to heave, heave everything I ever lived for, why was I so sick, I don't ever get sick. Maybe it was the lack of food, water maybe? Who knows? The door from across the room slammed open. What do they want now? Iggy woke in an instant grabbing my leg.  
"That's you right?" He asked.  
"Yep..."  
"Good...what have I missed?"  
"Nothing, I need to heave..." An overwhelming feeling came over me, I was going to barf, right here wasn't I? Great. I fought it down though. No way was it coming up...  
"Try direct it away from me, it isn't cool to sick on a blind kid..." I laughed which helped more then I care to admit right now. The she-dog walked over. She had something in her hand. Probably a needle or weapon of some kind.  
"Kill me then..." I said. Iggy flinched slightly.  
"Kill you? You are way to valuable..." She held what ever it was out, I didn't believe her anymore, not after what Iggy said, she lied to me. It was a camera, a grey hefty thing, not the fancy modern ones I've seen in the magazines. Not that I read any religiously at all.  
"You going to take pictures of our death, that's an all time low..." I spat.  
"Killed by digital photo will red the headlines" Iggy played along.  
"You talk into this, we won't hurt them...or we won't hurt her..." She motioned towards the door a little girl about four foot roughly, blonde, ringlet hair. She was gorgeous.  
"Who?" Iggy asked.  
"Iggy?" The little girl spoke. Iggy gripped my leg harder.  
"Angel..." Iggy said. Staring around frantically. "Come to me..."  
"She can't..." I said. She was held by two white coats and an IV drip. Oh my god. This was The Angel, the mind power wander girl, Fang and Max talked about, they thought she was dead. Her body flitted, she held her hand up to her mouth and gave me an evil smile. "Iggy that isn't her...it's a clone or something, her body changed into something else."  
"What?"  
"Iggy, I've been so scared, waiting for you all to come and rescue me..." A very angelic voice sounded.  
"Flick..." Iggy said.  
"I wish it wasn't true Iggy..."  
"Don't listen to her, she's in on this, they need you, she's a traitor, she wanted to get her own revenge for Sam...they said they would give him back to her if she gave you guys over" the fake Angel said.  
"Iggy that's not true...I loved him more then anything, I know they can't bring him back..."  
"Flick..." He was motioning something but I couldn't quite work it out. He moved away from me. As he got up he went close to my ear.  
"Play along..." He whispered. I had no idea what he had up his sleeve but I liked his style. This was going to be fun and could be our ticket out of here. Hopefully. "Flick, how could you do this to me, to us...I thought we were a team!"  
"Iggy, she's lying, I wouldn't, Fang's my brother...I couldn't...wouldn't..."  
"Ig, don't listen to her, how long have you known her and how long have you known me?"  
"I don't know who to believe..." God I hoped we were still paying along with this and he didn't actually mean it.  
"Believe me, that's not even the real Angel her body keeps flitting like she can't maintain the character or something." With that she really did change into someone completely different. Taller, more round shouldered, heavy set and...male.  
"Talk into this camera and no one gets hurt deal?" Of he was meant to act as an intimidating pawn in this evil chess piece then he was doing his job, which I bet he gets paid top dollar for.  
"Is that Angel?" Iggy asked to me quietly.  
"Yes" I said under my breath, so only he could hear. "What is this film being used for?" I said to the audience I now had.  
"To get your posy to come and get you"  
"Alright then...we'll do it." Iggy said to my surprise, but I think he had some genius plan behind those kind eyes of his which I had to I've o the guy was precious thing to have. I could trust him with my life.

POV Max  
I got everyone up as soon as I could, which happen to be when I woke up, I actually woke up! Meaning I slept at some point! Fang was hanging around on his laptop, while Dylan was cooking. Nudge, I let her have coffee...just this once and Gazzy was staring into an orange juice. I don't think he slept. I don't blame him either. Maya was...I don't know where actually.  
"Um...Max?" Fang said from behind the screen. His face was paler then usual.  
"Yeah..."  
"Come look at this..." Gazzy was still staring into his juice, Nudge much the same with her coffee. I joined Fang, leaning down close to his ear. He sat back so that our heads touched. He had some poorly filmed video clip. Heavily pixelated and grey looking. But it was clear enough to see who it was. Flick and Ig, they were still alive. Thank bloody god for that. Flick spoke sarcastically at he camera.  
"Help, come and get us...they're torturing us...this clearly isn't a trap..." Her words rang. Then her whole body just flinched, and Iggy a second later jumped too. Like they were being tasered or shocked or something. Ohmigod.  
Then the film ended. Thank god I don't think I could have watched anymore.  
"We need to move, and quickly..." Fang said. "Even though that's what they want" and with that I thought of the most cunning plan, I have ever thought in my life, I'm not even going to share it with you because you could be a white coat and try to stop us in our tracks, also if it goes wrong you'll never know because I never told you, so my rep would still be intact. I kissed Fang on his forehead, holding his shoulders.  
"Where did this video come from? As in whee did you find it, and when was it posted."  
"It was sent to my blog email, about two minutes ago."  
"Any message or note or just a smiley or something."  
"No. The email doesn't even seem have a sender, nor a subject...they've covered their tracks well, thought Nudge might be able to hack from here"  
"Nudge?" I woke her from her trance.  
"What?"  
"Fancy doing a Hack?"  
"Why not...haven't done one in a while..." She said and stood the I other side of Fang. Well them to talked computers and stuff I sat on the kitchen counter watching Dylan cook. I liked to watch Iggy cook though he would have sent me away by now. Dylan was a little more tolerant with me then Iggy.  
"Where is Maya?" I asked him.  
"Shower I think...why?"  
"Noticed she was missing tis all..."  
"'Tis all'" he quoted. Got a problem with that Hollywood? Jeese some people.

**next chapter is going to be the chapter of all chapters so watch out my chipmunks :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay I lied, this isn't the chapter of all chapters, next chapter is though, I didn't think I would need so much build up to get there :) but I doooooooo... Chapter seven, well well well, seven is a lucky number, though the plot for the Flock isn't so yeah, a depressing fact there...my Internet is still being a poo but I have managed to stabilise it, for now, so will be updating more regularly... But any ways here's chapter seven...pop me a review at the end please :)**

Dylan and Fang infiltrated the facility, scoping the corridors and hallways that lay beyond.

Max and Maya were close behind them, Nudge navigating the card key doors. They all knew they were expecting them, hence the video, that's why she was taking Ig and Flick in the first place.

They were all needed, they just wish they knew why.

There main goal was to save Flick and Ig before it was too late, whilst stopping the young recruitment scheme, and eventually tackling it all. Though there were so many branches off of the original Itex it would be impossible to do it in a life time.

But this she-dog was at the top of their list.

They had already lost one, they were not about I loose another. Not this close to the time anyway. Max kept Gazzy in her sights as they decided he and only he should go alone as a young recruited, Nudge would be able to work the doors and pass codes. That was Gazzy's idea himself, though Max wasn't happy about it, let it happen anyway, she would have been stupid not to.

Gazzy was wandering around with the group of newbies, all just a tad older then him, but he was tall enough to look their age. They all looked wide eyed at the 'exhibits' he just kept looking out for Ig and Flick, hoping that Max was still there if he needed her.

He felt so much safer having her here now, he'd missed her and Fang. But he equally missed Iggy, and his sleepless night wasn't helping with the emotions he was trying to bottle down. With that in mind he tried to speak as little as possible, and tried o act as wide eyed as the others, regardless of the fact that he had seen this before, he thought to himself that what he was viewing wasn't the real deal, he had lived much worse and yet he get more sorry for the 'exhibits' then he did for himself and his family. He just wanted to see Ig again. He was his brother his partner in crime and no one could replace him, not even Fang.

His talk with him had helped, but deep down he knew Iggy would have given him a better one.

Flick and Iggy were in their own room guarded by two erasers on the inside and two on the outside. Banter between the two sides was heated in the room, both spitting at each other and cursing. Iggy and Flick were going to stay together whether it killed them, they weren't prepared to die alone. After the testing, the she-dog promised their deaths.

Ig looked across at Flick, although there were erasers in the room, they were free to talk to one another.  
"Flick, if we die today, which we were promised, though I thought she needed us for testing...I want you to now you've been a good friend, in the days I have known you"  
"Ig, likewise, we won't die today..." She tried to be optimistic but they both knew it was no use.  
"Also if they decide to spare you and not me, tell Ella that I love her..."  
"Iggy, we're not going I die..."  
"But of I do..."  
"I will- but we aren't, okay, you had a near death at the explosion, we aren't going to replay that, unless you packed some C4 with you?" Flick tried to make light of the situation. She knew Ig had lost hope, if she hadn't. She was ready to die...but not yet was she ready to go down without a fight.  
"No...unfortunately not..." Ig said with a chuckle in his voice.  
"In that case, in death if you see Sam first tell him I love him, and wish every day I could talk to him, just think of him as he was and not what he is..."  
"Deal...but you're not going to die you're to 'valuable', me I'm just an oxygen thief... according to them"  
"What do they know eh?" Flick said. Iggy lowered his head. "Well..." Flick said. "I was going to suggest playing eye spy... But with you're eyes I think you would be thinking of the different shades of darkness..." Flick trying to make him laugh.

To much of her relief he did.

"What do you look like?" Iggy asked.  
"Me? Well, I'm about average height, golden hair, blue eyes, freckles...my wings are a black and white combination, black tipped but white in body. Um...fair skin? It's hard to describe ones self..."  
"And Ella?" Iggy said. Flick was taken back, to once had she realised that he would never see her, the girl he loved. She realised that he was in roughy the same boat as her, she could never see Sam again, where as was never going to see Ella, though had the privilege of talking to her, whereas Flick couldn't.  
"Iggy, she's beautiful, tanned skin, dark hair, her face angelic almost and very, very pretty...she's like a girl-ier version of Max, but smoother features, they both take after their mum, I noticed." Iggy smiled to himself, he could clearly picture her in his mind.  
"I can feel colours y'know, and feel her features, but not nice has any once told me how beautiful she is..." He paused for a moment throwing his head back. Flick thought to her self whether she should have told him now, she didn't want him to do anything drastic. But she knew he wouldn't, he wasn't like Sam who wouldn't think rationally when it came to her. "What was Sam like?" Flick looked up, unprepared for the question. "I'm sorry, it's too soon..."  
"No, I like talking about him just makes me upset I can't see him, all I have is my memory of him and this ring..." She said, choking n her words. Iggy tapped her arm for her to continue. "He was tall, dark and handsome, longish soft hair, just shorter then Fang's...he had green eyes and a smile that could light a whole room... His skin was darker is darker then mine, fairly tanned, when he laughs it's was like music...but I guess you can here that..." She forgot for a moment he wasn't alive.

Almost cursing herself.

"It's okay, it's going to take a lot of getting used to." Iggy said. One of the erasers shifted in their spot. "What wrong with you, you hairy ugly mistake..." Iggy said, hearing its shuffles.  
"The fact that you are so weak and human, letting your emotions get the better of you, you make me sick..."  
"The feeling is mutual..." Iggy retaliated. "Except you don't just make me sick, but you make my insides die..."  
"That can be arranged!" The eraser said, lunging forward, but was held back by the other.  
"She wants the honours of their death not for us to deliver..." The other eraser said. Iggy was up and he pushed Flick behind him.  
"I don't care what she said, it's self defence..." The eraser tried to escape the thers grips, but the other seemed stronger.  
"They will get their justice..."  
"What have you got against us anyway...shouldn't we like join forces and take this corp down together?" Flick rationalised.  
"You've killed many of our kind, your unstable, evil, emotionally weak creations, that would take over the world!" Iggy mentally rolled his eyes.  
"We're evil?" The door opened and the she dog entered.

She advanced towards them needles in hand. Iggy tried to block her but as he did he ended up with the needle in his hand, he fell back onto Flick, feeling shaky, unable to hold himself.

The erasers roared with laughter.

"Ig?" Flick tried.  
"Flick, I can't... I can't stand..." His eyes started to close. Flick was distracted by him and making sure he was okay, for her to be pounced upon by the needle. The she dog plunged it into her arm. Flick yelped a little and threw it across the room. But it had gone in enough to matter. Her eyes grew heavy and with the weight of Ig too, she collapsed to the floor. In a heap. "Flick are you okay?" Iggy tried also.  
"Yeah just really tired..." I shock ran through them both and they both lost consciousness.

POV Max

The boys were up ahead, clearing the way. Nudge had managed to hook my phone up to a camera so I could watch Gazzy's every move. I had no doubt we had been spotted by now.

We were ready, but what I hope they didn't know was Gazzy on the inside. We'd gone through the corridors and come to a concluding end. We knew a large empty room lay beyond it, not nice had we caught sight of Flick or Ig. We burst in the room,matter Nudge moving the locks with her magnetic field hands, to find it empty as we thought.

The five of us grouped together.  
"This is ridiculous, where are they?" Maya asked, exhausted. I couldn't even answer her...  
"Max we must have gone past them or something?" Fang said, rubbing his hand through his hair. He looked a little worried and shaken by it all.

I suspect he was with all the worry he had for Ig and especially Flick. He knew this was a trap, I could tell, but he still had some hope he would find them both. He was probably a bit cranky because he was working with Dylan on this.  
"Maybe..." Dylan said. "Maybe there's another floor to this place or something..." Our hope was slowly dwindling to a cinder. Like a flame burning out.

I looked down at the cameras on my phone searching for Gazzy. Once I was satisfied he was still alive. I cleared the air.

"We've checked the plans, we've checked the rooms..." I said. Trying to formulate anything I could in my head. Where had I the so wrong? Have I put these guys in unnecessary danger.  
"Maybe we got the wrong place..." Maya suggested...I had to admit she wasn't helping much right now. Fang shot me a look, he was thinking the same.  
"No this has to be it!" Fang said. Sitting down. I sat next to him. He clearly was feeling the worry. His voice made it so clear.  
"Are you okay?" He nodded. He sat almost a little unbalanced. His body swaying ever so slightly. He wasn't okay. He looked at me.

His eyes don't speak emotion, there blocking me, blocking me from knowing what he really thinks right now.

"Your mind speak is really fuzzy, like a bad connection on a phone..." He said. Almost toppling. What's wrong? His eyes turned vacant for a moment. His face focused, but focused on nothing, or trying to focus on something, it was hard to tell as you can imagine with Fang. He isn't as readable like a book.

"Dylan?" Maya said behind me. He was perched up against the wall, unable to stand.  
"What going on?" Maya looked at me. But my vision blurred, fuzzy around the edges, there were no needles, no gas, no smell of gas anyway. Fang took my hand.

Nudge basically collapsed to the floor unable to stand anymore. I attempted to get over to her but my body wouldn't carry me.

"I'm sorry guys..." I managed before I was passed out on Fang. Only a bright white light I could see, then the darkness of my eyelids.

**turns out my word processor program needs updating...who knew? So until the next time it needs updating it should work perfectly fine :) please pop me a review, doesn't have to be length just like a one word sum up of the story so far...you can be nasty if you wish :) cheers I need some feedback, as hopefully this story isn't traveling down the toilet faster then you can say trilogy... So yeah :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 :) the mother of chapters so far :) hope you like it :)MTCR'1-MR.2-ID.3-MI.4-VA hope this answers your question :) aNd thanks to loveisalwaysthebest for the follow :)**

Max woke up, her legs and arms bound to the back of her chair, as she was propped on it backwards. She looked up unable to see clearly, her head fuzzy along with her vision.

She knew she was strapped around her middle too, her wings uncomfortable squashed into her back. The straps were tight she would give them that. It was almost impossible to wriggle out of this.

Once her vision had cleared she looked in front a mirror, she could see herself quite clearly, though the glass seemed slightly distorted she was alone in the small room, which couldn't have been bigger then 6x6.

To her sides were glass, transparent. She could see Dylan to her left and Maya to her right. In the same position. She tried to see around Dylan and saw Fang, passed Maya she could see nudge and then someone else just passed Fang. It was Iggy.

All separated by the transparent glass.

Dylan was awake and mouthing something inaudible to her. She tried to read his lips but her brain just wasn't functioning right now. She gave him a confused look. There was no use trying to work out what he was saying, that would just waste time, something that was dearly precious and didnt have a lot of, that and hope right now.

Maya was still motionless, but Max could see movements coming from Nudge, her face was scared, she tried to smile at Max. Max smiled back, mouthing that she would get them out of this. Though she didn't know quite how. Dylan now had his head turned towards Fang, he was trying to shake up and down in his chair, but the ropes were restricting his movement only the littlest seemed to come from him.

Fang was slumped much to the same that Maya was. Though you could see that he had bruises so maybe he put up a fight? Max looked at him longingly for him to wake up. Iggy's head was just coming up above Fangs, he was speaking saying something, he wouldn't know where he was, it was time like these Max felt sorry for him and his lack of vision, but Max obviously couldn't hear him not through three pieces of glass.

All glass was smashabel wasn't it? Apart from those damn storm windows, that have caught the Flock out once before.

Dylan was motioning to Max, flicking his head in her direction, she looked over her shoulder. Maya was waking too, she had bruises on her face...maybe her and Fang put up a fight. She shook uncontrollably, looking at Nudge who gave her a smile in much the same way she did with Max, only less feeling, she cared for Max much more then she cared for her.

Fact.

Then she looked at Max, then at Dylan, shaking her head. Mouthing a sorry? What is she sorry for? Max thought. Dylan shrugged his shoulders. Max took his lead and did the same. Maya was clearly shaken by something, but it was impossible to tell what, she was giving nothing away.

Then Max caught a glimpse of Fang again, he was twitching to wake. Raising his head and coughing, by the looks of it. Thick blood coming from his mouth, onto the floor in front of him. Max turned back to Maya mouthing a 'what happened?' Maya started at her then shrugged and mouthed a 'we tried'. She looked back at Fang, when he looked at her he mouthed a 'sorry' too. Max shrugged, giving him a weak smile, though she was dying inside seeing him in that way.

She related that to how Flick felt seeing Sam lying on the bed dead. That must have been ten times worse.

The mirror in front vanished, revealing, a larger room. Flick sat in the centre, looking at Max first, a glimmer of hope in her eyes, or was it tears? She didn't really know herself. She was strapped down to the chair, but at least the chair was the right way this time. Max gave her a smile too.

She probably needed it the most.

Then Flick's gaze went to Fang and then Iggy. She seemed to be hooked up to some medical equipment, and monitors and stuff. All bleeping sounds. All small discs stuck to her back under her wings and clothing. And appears through the chair too. Flick looked at them having relief that they were there. They all knew this was a trap, who knew it would turn out like this. Flick looked at all of them noticing Gazzy was missing. She hoped they weren't doing anything to him. He was just a kid? Behind Flick there was another viewing gallery, this one contained lots of young kids, looking through, all in mini white coats.

Max searched nervously for Gazzy within the crowd. Looking for the most horrified Face but all were so alike. They all looked the same in all their coats and through the glass it was hard to tell, because it was tinted darker.

Then the she-dog entered.

Flick withdrew the need to spit on her.

"Let them go!" Flick shouted at her.  
"We will, they just have to see this..." Their voices could be heard by the Flock contained in their rooms as if it was being recorded, and amplified to their individual rooms.  
"See what? My death, you're going to euthanatise me?"  
"No these are just to calculate your heart rate and reaction, this accumulates to emotion."  
"I swear to god if you hurt them, any of them I will kill you, I will make sure you die a slow and painful death" Flick's voice shrilled in her own ears, even Fang was taken aback, it had as much venom as an Indian cobra.  
"Is that so, what if said to you I could bring people back from the dead?" Flicks mind flew to Sam. Max's mind flew to Angel.  
"Don't be stupid...unless you worked out the T-virus and created zombies" Flick dismissed.  
"That would be quite an achievement...but we all know the T-virus is a fictional virus..." The she-dog laughed.  
"Is it? Why should I believe anything you say?" The she-dog clapped her hands. The doors opened. Two erasers came in, the figure behind them. They moved side ways to let the figure into the light.

Flick took an intake of breath.

It was Sam, in cold blood.

"Sam?" Flick said. Breathing rapidly. She looked over at Max...he could be a clone.  
"Yes, have we met?" Sam spoke his voice echoing through all the rooms. Flick knew, just knew it was really him, the same mannerisms, the same speech patterns, even the breathing. Flick then turned to the she-dog. Her tears were pricking her eyes.

"How could you do this! You tricked me into thinking he was dead! You can't even say he's a clone, I know he's not, I know that's the real him!"  
"You're quite right there..." The she-dog replied leaving the room with the two erasers. Flick looked at her fiancé tears flowed freely.  
"Sam?" Flick tried.  
"Sorry do I- aargh" he said almost touching the floor as he crouched uncomfortably. Flick could barely watch. A pain surged through his brain, like a firework being set off, his brain melting under the pressure.

POV Flick.  
Sam my Sam right there and he didn't know me...if this was a test, or torture this was the ultimate one. He didn't even remember me.  
"Sam, are you okay?"  
"Flick is it? Well what are we going to do with you..." He spoke, his voice was, different it sounded...evil. It was so clear though.  
"Sam what's going on..." I tried.

He has to remember.

"What's going on is, I have to hurt you repeatedly till you spill some...information or something to that effect..." Hurt me repeatedly the real Sam, my Sam wouldn't do that. This was him just, I version and strange version. He wasn't a clone I know that but what he was I don't know.  
"What kind of information?" I spoke carefully, trying to use the right words.

"Everything about your mutations, everything about everyone capeesh." Why would they need to know that, can't they test for that.  
"Sam why are you doing this?" I asked.  
"Because I want to, plus I get paid for this..." He spoke, his voice echoing.  
"How dare you!" I said. He stood next to me, raising his hand.

I flinched under the threat. He wouldn't do this. No he would never raise his hand to me. He came down hard against my cheek.

"Sam stop this isn't you..." I tried. "Sam, you're my fiancé, I love you so much, you gave me this ring because you love me and I know you would never hurt me"  
"Well that guy is gone...you're stuck with me..." He crumbled agin to the floor, holding his chest. "Flick-" he said. "Flick, don't listen to him, I would never hurt you, I have no contr-"  
"I love you." I said.  
"Aww, you love me... How sweet?" He slugged me again this time his fist in my gut.

My Sam was in there trying to break out, trying to get to me. No way was this guy going to take him from me.  
"Let him go!" I said trying to shove my body forward. And I looked at the viewing gallery, where I expected the she-dog to be watching,  
"Remember me?" He shoved his lips on mine.

Oh god, he was that guy in the cell, when Sam and I got captured. Disgusting. I bit his lip and flinched away. Using the back of his hand to see the blood. I hoped that hadn't hurt Sam underneath it all.

"You bitch!" He said, throwing a punch to my temple. I Couldn't even brace myself for the blow. My head pounded, my vision blurred. I could see Fang, jumping up and down on his chair, trying to get loose. Max doing much the same.

The others just stared.

"Sam of you can hear me, you have got to fight through, even if you can't remember who I am, you need to know this isn't you, I know this isn't you, this is not in your character and that's what I love about you... But you have to fight this persona"  
"Persona-" he chuckled. "This is me, the real me, the me you never saw because you were too loved up to realise, that harsh interior..." He slapped my cheek.

Tears running down my cheeks the pounding in my head unbearable.  
"You could never convince me, and I'm not telling you anything..." Blood was running down the side of my face and down my lips from my nose. He crumbled again, lowering the ground.

"Flick is it- I can't help this...aargh" tears were running down his face too. It was like he had multiple personality syndrome. I had every hope, he could fight this and then remember everything we had. He must do. Max did, he should too.  
"Sammy, stay with me..." I tried. "Please..." Then the door opened again, this time the kids or young recruits came in. Horrified looks.

What as the point in this? In all of this?

Then the whole room went dark, the kids all shrieked, frightened. Then my straps began to loosen.

This was an escape attempt, I just wish I knew who by. I extended my wings fully, barreling through the kids and out the door.

Dragging Sam with me. I turned back. Gazzy in a white coat close behind. Gazzy went through the corridors in front. Turning down one and into another. He then used a card key, to open a row of five doors.

I went into the first, freeing Iggy and Sam, hopefully the right Sam went into Fangs.

"Flick, please tell me that's you?"  
"That is...I'm sorry I lost hold of you..."  
"It okay, I think I can forgive you" he chuckled. Fang pulled into the room. Looking at us both. He was bruised heavily on his face, I'm going to guess a broken cheek bone.

"Is it really him, It could be a clone?"  
"You know about the clones?" Iggy said.  
"You do too?" Fang asked, a click happened between them.  
"Guy's well catch up later but we need to go, like now!" Max said, taking Fang's hand in hers. Sam joined me.  
"I know a route out of here...if you would trust me, I'm not that guy I swear..."

Max looked at me and I nodded.  
"Okay...lead the way..." She said. Everyone following his lead. All the there and present, both Max and I counted. "I'm so glad you're both okay..." She said to me.  
"I'll fill you in later on what happened." I said and she nodded, ushering me last out the door.

**what Sam is alive? WHAAAAAAAAAAAA? Review :) fax fluff and 'slick' (quoted for totalbooknerd13) coming soon btw :) review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**My internet keeps flitting in and out of connection, I'm really sorry about this I will get it fixed at some point..but here we are an extra long chapter for you guys for the lack of updates :) chapter nine :)**

They all traveled through the twisting corridors with no sense of direction what so ever, everywhere they turned there were erasers, or clouds of smoke like gas, seeping and blocking their every move. They were cornered now, slowly starting to feel sleepy and laying down, unable to stand. Max was the first down, inhaling the most gas by hitting it first. Fang helped her down unable to find his balance. A domino effect took place, the last to see anything was Nudge, fighting an eraser who collapsed onto her, taking her down onto Gazzy.

POV Max

Why was it so cold? Where the hell am I? Fang? Someone was holding my hand, it could be anyone, I hoped it was Fang. Why can't I open my eyes? Why can't I speak? Why can't I breath? My lungs are burning, burning up all the oxygen. I need to cough but my chest is tight and-  
"Max?" Was it Iggy? Dylan? I wish I could answer. "Max, it's okay, I'm here" Fang? I squeezed the hand, letting them know I was in here. Somehow trapped in my own body, like a cage. "Max look ahead..." But I can't open my eyes, Flick? She was in my head clear as a photograph.  
"Fang's there...you just have to wake up Max...we need you..." I'm trying I promise.  
"I know you are" Fang's voice echoed. Where's my ninja mode now when I most need it? Life is so frustrating! Then I felt water, ice cold water slapping my skull, trickling in my hair, down my back and nose. Dripping.  
"I swear to God!" I shouted, but it actually came out. Hello my own voice, nice of you to drop in. I flung my eyes open.

I was alone.

No Fang, No Flick. Right lets think about this. I clocked my escape route, by which I mean a single door.

Fudge.

I got up walking over to the door, might as well give the old handle a go, they may have forgotten to lock it. I pulled down and do you know what the door actually opened. Ha.

Okay so they can't be this stupid this is a test. How to activate ninja mode my way...step one, think of the word activate, two, whilst picturing a ninja. How to activate ninja mode according to the life and times of my life... step one, randomly when you least need it.

Cosmic.

Right I have to think logically, what do they not want me to do. Out of my room there was a simple straight corridor which had a door at the end, no other doors that I could see leading off just that one.I hadn't really got a choice.

I pulled the handle down on that door and surprise surprise it was locked. Well it doesn't take a genius to use the corridor as a run way and crash into the door foot first does it? To my relief and possible ninja abilities, I haven't decided whether it was activated or not yet, the door broke off its hinges.

I felt like blowing my hands as if they were guns but then I thought against the cheesy gimmick.

Nudge laid on the floor with Fang just metres from her. Again who ever designed this wasn't thinking were they. Fang my left hand man, and Nudge who could magnetically open doors? Right, where's the logic in that if they don't want us to escape. My first instinct was to go to Nudge, Fang he was a big boy and could look after himself for the time being.

"Nudge? Nudge, hunny it's Max" she groaned, if they were anything like me, they wouldn't be able to talk or move.  
"Max?" Fang croaked.  
"I'm here, I'm right here..." That's what he said to me, or through Flick or whatever. Did I just dream that? I slid over to him, taking his hand, like I thought he had done to me.  
"Nudge...she got hit pretty bad..." He said. I held his hand still, reaching out for Nudge and her hand. "It's alright let me go, let me just have a minute..." He was swaying slightly on the spot, I was going to take his advice even though I didn't like it.

"Nudge? Nudge look at me sweetie, Nudge?" She groaned again.  
"Max, my ribs..." I lifted her onto my lap. Stroking her hair, Fang was up behind me now. Focussing on Nudge.  
"Is she okay?" Fang asked taking a spot next to me and supporting her head.  
"She said something about her ribs, Fang, where are we?" I asked, he seemed to know that Nudge was hit bad, how much else does he know.  
"I had to reach you through your mind Max, it's the only way you could hear me, it took up my energy but it was worth it, and it worked."  
"What about Flick?" She was in my head too.  
"I don't know" he said. "I don't know where we are either, I just saw Nudge go down pretty hard as you fell..." He rubbed my arm.

There was the door I came from, then the door in front, what's the bet that leads into a corridor and into another room. That room could contain anyone?

Flock member or eraser army. no guesses to which one I would prefer.

"I fell?" I had this strange realisation I didn't remember anything, like I remember the room and seeing Sam and that. Flick knew it was the real Sam, it wasn't a clone and I trusted her judgement. But when did I fall? Nudge gripped onto me. "Nudge hunny, you have to sit up okay?" Fang helped her sit up.  
"Fang, is it really her?" She asked. Did she think I was a clone?  
"Yes it is Nudge...promise" he said.

Clearly something had happened in the meantime I was out for, but I wasn't going to question it.  
"There's another clone of me running around?" I asked Fang under my breath so that only he could hear.  
"No, Nudge was hallucinating..." I really didn't like the sound of this. "Do you think you can walk?" I wasn't sure to whom he was referring, me, Nudge or himself.

"I think so..." Nudge replied, then he turned to me.  
"You?" I asked. He nodded. Helping Nudge up while I supported her waist. She winced but apart from that she was fine. I have come to the conclusion I hallucinated Flick.

The mind is a powerful thing. An evil mind is your worst nightmare.

We got to the other door and thank god it was actually unlocked too.

This was definitely a test. Then it occurred to me. What if this all was an illusion? What if Fang and Nudge were too? What if I had fabricated them in order to help me get out of the hell hole maze? What if I was actually still asleep somewhere under so heavy duty drugs? I have to work through my mind and through my mind I can work out how to wake, if I am asleep, and awake I can escape.

I hope.

Behind the door was as expected. A corridor with a single door at the end. This one however had a corner to it so my conclusion is we must be at an edge of a building or at the edge of the testing place. Or just the edge of my mind, if we are going on the fact I might be sleeping right now.

I tried the handle of that door and it opened with ease. Thank god. Inside was Gazzy and Maya. Both motionless lying in a complete, unfaltering line.

It looked quite creepy actually.

I shook Gazzy and his eyes flitted open, he tried to bat me away thinking I was someone else but when realising it was me, stopped and resulted into hugging me. Nudge who had wearily sat back on the floor shook Maya.

So there were five of us now. I, Maya, Fang, Nudge and Gazzy. Fang took to the next door, finding it was locked.

Crap. Nudge could jammy it open with her powers right?

"Nudge, you're going to have to use your powers are you strong enough?" Fang asked, reading my mind.  
"I'll try..." She replied.  
"Maya?" I said trying to wake her. I hovered my hand over her mouth. She wasn't breathing. "Fang?" Desperate doesn't even cover the tone of my voice just then. He came over checking her wrist for a pulse. Please tell me she's alive.  
"She's breathing..." He said. "But unconscious...she'll be fine..." Fang picked her up effortlessly.

Nudge now opening the door. She went down the corridor first, to the next door, Fang close behind my self and Gazzy.

"Gazzy..." A voice behind us sounded. There was no mistaking it was Angel.  
"Angel..." Gazzy said turning towards me on the spot. Fang had turned by this point too, Maya, unnervingly floppy in his arms. "You're alive?"  
"Gazzy it might not be her" my heart leapt and ached at the same time. What if it really was her.  
"Max...Fang..." It suddenly occurred to me that she hadn't mentioned Maya or Nudge. Is it possible that her clone doesn't know who they are?

She was stalling us, going into the next room, she was either trying to protect us or endanger us. It can't be her surely?

"Angel sweetie, where have you been?" I asked her. He little angelic face cocked to one side.  
"Here the whole time, you never came to rescue me, you never came..." I wasn't ready for this.

Fang turned back at me and ever so slightly shook his head. He knew somehow it wasn't her, and I was being trapped into this.

Her body flitted. As though she was a digital image or something.

Her face changing, twisting, it was quite horror movie type stuff, that how my life seems to pan out these days.

"Gazzy it isn't her, okay, that's not your sister I promise you..." The corridor's lighting brightened then went off completely as though it was experiencing a power surge or something.

It was pitch black.  
"Nudge the door sweetie?"  
"I'm nearly there..." She said. A gust of...wind? Came down the corridor, it was chilly but not exactly cold. I couldn't work out if nudge had just opened a window to the outside. "Er... Max?"  
"Yeah..." I replied her.  
"I think you should see this."  
I walked uneasily over to her voice. I leaned out of the door/window. I haven't decided yet.

Below was a bright orange light. Not light. Fire. The whole place was burning down there. I looked up. It just seemed like a long air tunnel or tube or something.

There had to be an end? But where was Iggy, Flick, Sam or Dylan? What the hell is going on? I don't think this is my mind, although I wish it was. That would explain a lot but this was too real.

There was a shove that came from behind, I looked back losing my balance. Nudge an evil grin across her face. Oh god, not my Nudge.

I caught my flight with my wings outstretched, the heat was intense but bearable for now. Fang was at the opening now, Maya in hand. Gazzy was ushering him out the dropping almost like a stone.

I dropped down, but with the weight of him and Maya he was dropping faster. If he wasn't carefully he was going to drop right into the fire. I raced down, inches from him now. He caught himself with his wings, he let out a groan. It had hurt snapping his wings out at that force. He came up almost level with me.

"What's going on?" He said. I shook my head and accelerated up to the opening. Gazzy and Nudge stood, a smile etched across each other. There faces lit up orange from the glow below.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because you weren't there Max, you left us, you kept us out so you could both go off together well not anymore..." Nudge replied. What was this? Some sick joke.

If it was, Nudge had suddenly turned into an Oscar winning actress.  
"You let her die Max... If it wasn't for you she would still be here today..." Gazzy said.  
"We did it for your best interests, you guys were finally happy, finally live your lives which you deserve, as for Angel...I blame myself everyday, so don't try and act as though I don't blame myself for her death!" I had to get that off my chest.

Traitors. Who do they think they are?

"Max?" Fang said. I turned to look at him. He was nodding upwards. A small opening just above then one we had fallen from. I slid in first clearing the way for Fang to drop Maya in.

This wasn't a test either, this was group conflict. I could never have them back not now, how could I ever trust them again? Or is that what they were testing me on. We're they controlling them? How could they the whole place was on fire? Instinct told me it wasn't them.

I exited the tube when I was sure that it was clear on danger, I grabbed them both by their collars shoving them into the tube. They fought it but I didn't care. I wasn't going to accept that this was them, nor was I prepared for them to die.

That fire would grow and grow up that air tube. I have never felt so claustrophobic. Not even when I was in that plane a few years back. I made Nudge and Gazzy walk in front, I wasn't letting the out of my sight. Another door, lay at the end.  
"Door!" I shouted at Nudge. To my surprise she obeyed. They were in deep trouble, if they wanted to go their separate ways. Fine. But no way was I going to feel guilty if they died today, because I tried.

**yeah um...review, sorry about my untimely absence, Flicks side next chapter so hold onto your hats :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks Ains and mammabooknerd (totalbooknerd13) for the reviews, totalbooknerd13 don't you worry my lil chicken :) okay so chapter ten, a little bit of the flickster! So without further ado...Do do dooooo**

Flick awoke hazy. She could only make out the outlines of people, two or three possibly. She couldn't speak, or see for some reason as though someone had tampered with her brain making her loose her focus.

Sam was alive. It's all she knew.

Was he in this room with her? She sat up in the hope to find a wall behind her to steady herself. But resulted into using her arm to lean on. She was shaking uncontrollably, maybe she was scared. Maybe she was just hungry, she couldn't remember the last time she had had food. Iggy must have cooked something. Iggy, where was he? Was he there with her too?

Her mind flitted back to being hooked up to the monitors, Sam, not himself up in her face, he had hit her, a very unlike Sam thing to do. He couldn't remember her. How was she going to convince him, that she was his fiancée?

POV Flick.  
"Flick?" I turned only to see a blur in front. I'm not even sure if I recognised the voice. "Are you okay?" It was male. Fang maybe.  
"I'm- I'm finding it hard to see right now..." It was foggy like smoke. Gas? Was there gas in the room.

I inhaled deeply through my nose. I couldn't smell gas, nor was I passing out right about now.  
"It's okay, it clears trust me..." I had a strange feeling this was Sam talking.  
"Sam?" I asked.  
"Yeah, are you okay?" Why does he keep asking me that? He doesn't remember me, does he?  
"I'm fine..." I tried to remove my arm so that I was upright without the support but my body just felt too heavy to stay on its own.

I don't know whether to cry with happiness that Sam is here or cry to the fact that he is here and wouldn't know why I'm crying. This was so messed up. He's alive that's the main thing. My vision was cleared and confirmed. We were the only ones in here not what I first thought.

Unless I can see dead people now? Oh god does that mean Sam's dead? I looked at him. My heart ached, I wanted to just touch his chest and kiss him so hard because I had missed him so, so much, but that wouldn't have been appropriate, he's only just met me.

A uncontrollable tear rolled down my cheek.  
"Did I say something?" He asked, looking at me, he was worried I could tell, worried about a stranger. Oh, the irony.  
"No...I'm sorry, it's just who you really are...with memories, our memories..." He could travel back in time and see it all again but how can he when he doesn't remember what to see or how to see it?  
"Were we friends?" He asked. God this was killing me, but i'm gong to have to tell him sooner or later.

I looked at my ring, sparkling through my sorrows, it made me smile just for second, made me forget the current situation and relive that moment in seconds. That tree house really was beautiful.  
"I had grown up with you ever since we were in the test tubes-" I stopped myself, did he know that? He didn't need reminding that's for sure. He didn't look surprised so that was my cue to carry on. "Sammy, I don't know another way to put this..." I paused, how was I going to say this?

Should I lie? I can't lie to Sam, no way. Never could and never will. "I'm your fiancée..." I couldn't look at his face, I held up the back of my left hand, for evidence. I didn't want to see his face.  
"You're my fiancée?" He said. I looked at the floor, nodding. Tears slowly creeped down my face. He came and sat next to me.  
"You don't have to I know you can't remember...you don't have to pretend..."  
"I want to remember..." He took my head into his chest.

The tears free flowing. That is the best news I have heard all week. I encircled my arms around him, I needed this, really needed this. I couldn't shake the feeling though that he had only just met me and he's only doing this because...he's Sam, he wouldn't want to see anyone upset.

He rubbed my back, in between my wings, it felt so good. It's the stupid little things that I missed the most.  
"I love you." I said barely controlling myself. He didn't need to hear this, if anything this would anger him because he couldn't remember.

Oh god why did I say that? He didn't say anything. For a moment and I didn't either, I wasn't expecting him too.  
"I know you do...but I..."  
"I know, I'm sorry it just slipped out...I don't know how much they lied to you but I swear I love you more then anything and I'm going to help you get your memory back..." I said. He wiped my tears away. "...I thought you were dead, Sammy."  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." He said. God I didn't want him to feel this way. What was I doing? Being selfish is what it is.  
"You don't have to be...I-" I couldn't get my words out, I didn't know what to say.  
"This is so messed up...I woke up, scared out of my-" he paused, like he shouldn't say anything.  
"Go on its okay, I want to know" I did, I wasn't lying, I couldn't lie to him.  
"Scared out of my mind, I didn't know who I was, only my name, that's all I knew, then this women started to kiss me and I pulled away thinking she was something to do with my past or something then she stuck a needle in my arm...then this thing took over me, this person, the one that hit you...I swear I wouldn't have I swear, even without being your fiancé I know I wouldn't have done that...then the things with the wings, and god, I just..." He blurted, like he needed to get it all, we always talked to each other, we were very open with each other so this would have been normal, he must remember something's?  
"Sam, I know you wouldn't have hit me...do you remember anything before that?" He shook his head.  
"Wait, a helicopter, but that's it...how weird, have I been in a chopper?" I thought back.

Right before I was told they were switching off the machines we arrived at the hospital in a chopper. He was remembering, just like Max he was remembering the first things.

Maybe he did die, but he was brought back when they took him away. I'm going to kill every single person involved, how dare they convince me he was dead!

"Felicity talk to me..." Felicity? He only said that when he knew something was wrong. I looked at him was he remembering? "You were there in the chopper weren't you?"

"Sammy, I never left your side, only when they told me they were switching off the machines..." I looked dead in his eyes.  
"What happened to me?" He asked, worry was across his face. I didn't want to say it, I didn't want to relive it. "Flick?" I was going to have to.  
"You were shot, so was Maya and Max's foot..."  
"Who's- never mind, shot?" He questioned.  
"In the stomach..." He lifted his shirt, there was not even a scratch. "You heal faster then usual, a mutation..." I paused. "And you can travel in time, you've only managed backward, not forward...it works upon your memories you thought..."  
"Flick, what if I go back, I can remember my life, I can remember you..." He looked at me.  
"But you can't, you can't remember..."  
"But you can, can't I take you with me?" I thought for a moment, isn't that impossible? Well what is impossible, kids with wings, traveling back in time, healing fast, absorbing mutations, ninja mode, outer body experiences, mind reading...just to name a few.

"We never tried..."  
"Can't we try now?" He took my hand, I'm not going to lie it felt so good.  
"What if you don't like your past, or what you have done or like me?" I said, looking down.

He lifted up my chin.  
"I asked you to marry me...of course I will like you...love you even, again" I looked up breathing out slowly, his eyes caring, like they used to be.  
"Just to warn you our life hasn't been easy..."  
"I know...well, I can guess..." Guessing doesn't really cover it.

He held both my hands and closed his eyes. "You wouldn't happen to know how I did it?" He had one eye open looking at me, a smile on his face. I had missed that smile, how eyes lit up, the creases of his mouth, the dimples in his cheeks. I shook my head and closed my eyes, I never wanted to kiss him so bad in my life, well there was a time in the tree house after he asked me to marry him, I couldn't wait to plant a kiss right on his lips.

"Er Flick?" I opened my eyes, we weren't in the room anymore, we were in that tree house, watching the greatest moment of my life. "That's me and you?" I looked at him and nodded. I watched his face, mouth open taking it all in.

He lowered himself to the floor and dug in his pocket, concealing the box from view. Then he put one knee in front parallel to the ground, He took my hands.  
"Sam?"  
"Flick I love you, I love you so much and I never want to be apart from you ever." He said,"Flick, I can't imagine my life without you, your smile, your touch, your youness..." Youness? "I love you with my all my heart, you're remarkable and that's why..." He opened the box. "I love you and I want to marry you, so Flick, will you marry me?" I had opened my mouth in shock. Shaking my head, I remember feeling absolutely...happy.  
"Yes, yes ohmigod yes." He jumped and soon as I said it, there was no hesitation and took me into a tight hug. He placed me back down, tears running down my cheeks.  
"Have you just realised that you have to spend the rest of your life with me?" He said, making me laugh through my tears. He laughed there too, in fact so did I, he could always make me laugh.  
"Happy tears I promise...Sam I love you so much..."  
"I know" he said, placing the ring on the correct finger. I tiptoed to kiss him like I always did. My hand in his hair. He lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around him. My tears still rolling, He pulled away to wipe them, I put my hands on his shoulders,constantly glancing at my left hand.

I looked down at my left hand the ring still there. I looked back at the current Sam, and in that split second, I thought he was him, back to normal...and as I did then, I did now, tiptoed up to his mouth, putting my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my waist. He slowly lowered his lips, our noses grazing. I closed my eyes. I wanted this more then anything, I wanted this now and to never stop. But. I just couldn't... I pulled away from him, moving my head to the side.

We were back in the room again.  
"I'm sorry, it's just...I don't want you to feel like you have to do this" he looked at me for a moment, then took me into a hug.  
"You're the only thing I know truely about Flick, I know that I love you I just don't know how or why I love you, but I do love you, I'm doing this because I love you, not because I have to." He said, pulling away and reading my face.  
"I love you..." I said.  
"I know that I love you too..." He said, lowering his lips onto mine. I couldn't back out of this one, I didn't want to either.

His lips connected on mine, I couldn't resist. I pulled him down so that the pressure was intensified. God I missed this. He pulled away sharply, I opened my eyes, something else had me by the waist and was pulling me back.

I reached out for Sam who was being held by two erasers, he reached out to me too. I elbowed the one that had me right in the gut, maybe it was a little lower, who cares. I leapt for Sam, holding in to his hand and pulling them. What door did they come through, there was two?

"Sam..." I had a hold on him, but something was already behind me pulling me back, Sam's hand slipped out of mine. He tried to grab me again, but it was no use. Something cold and heavy, weighted my arms. I was being shackled, or tied or something. It wasn't chained, I just think it was rope. Rope can be untied. Sam was tied to the other wall. Then all went pitch black.  
"Sam?" I called out.  
"Shh little lady..."  
"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Sam said through the darkness. "I'm right here Flick..." He exhaled in and out slowly. There were a few shuffles coming from that side of the room. Then something grabbed me. "Flick it's me...I'm going to get us out of here..." He said in my ear. "We will find Fang and the others and go okay?"  
"Yes," I whispered. Hang about, did he just remember Fang? "You're remembering!"  
"Fang's your brother..." He said. Then picked me up, carrying me somewhere.  
Like he knew where he was.

**can I get a woop! Or a review? or a review that says woop?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Totalbooknerd13, ains, emileeee D and bubbles (cool guest name btw) for the reviews and woops! Short one as I'm stressing over my last exam :) next chapter is going to be juicey!**

Iggy felt around for something, anything, anyone.  
"Flick?" He called out, the first person he thought of. "Max? Fang?" He tried. But no one answering.

He knew someone was in the room, the breathing he could hear. Maybe it was someone he didn't know as well. It was deep breathing probably male. It wasn't Fang though and it wasn't as rapid as Gazzy's.

Dylan? That was the only plausible person left, god why him, he didn't trust him at all, not after what he has done to Max, though he trust Max, and she seems to trust him. "Dylan?" A groan in response.  
"Fang?"  
"Iggy..." Surely he could see him. "Dylan, are you okay?" He asked him.  
"I can't see, my eyes are blurry and- where is everyone?" That explains it, Iggy thought.  
"Your guess is as good as mine..." Iggy retorted.  
"Iggy, I know things have happened in the past...I've changed, I have Maya, no interest in Max..." Iggy sighed.

"You don't have to keep explaining, I get it, when you live someone you can't ignore it man, it's just it's Max and Fang and-"  
"You'll always be on their side"  
"It's not about sides it's... This being forced into stuff thing... I just don't get it... I guess"  
"I didn't mean too..."  
"No, I mean you were forced to love her, that's not right and that made you do crazy things..." Iggy thought back to the destruction of the town.  
"Iggy, for someone who's blind you see a lot of things clearly" that was deep,they both knew that.

They turned into silence both of them. Iggy wandering whether that was a compliment or a dig.

The she-dog was pacing around her small office, her computer full of split screen security cameras.  
"The simulation test in enabled, how far has that fire reached and how is it effecting the test subjects?" She questioned to the air, or maybe she was wearing an ear piece. "Nearly out, what about the pupils? I mean new recruits, are they evacuated?" She waited for an answer. "Right, and staff?" She waited yet again. "Good, the test we have to leave running the general would die mad if we cut it, they have shown promising things and their survival instincts are pretty loose, these subjects are lets just say dangerous, they make all the wrong decisions, which just have to convince the general that they are good to go" a slight pause why she waited for a reaction. "Termination... That memory solution needs some work for a start, it's just not working, they can get their memories back the effects don't seem to be permanent, and taking their mutations, which they call powers hasn't really worked either." She listened for a moment. "She is a good leader, even though her younger members turned against her she saved them... It's either stupid or brilliant" she smoothed her hand through her hair, making sure it was still in its tight bun. "No, we have nothing to do with that, well only a little pep talk under some needles...I know, Her emotions, have you seen her brain charts, there all over the place... Taking away him was the best thing we could have done for our studies, and evidence for termination. Shows how dependent they are on others" she had a smile growing on her face she could finally see the death of these, if she could convince the general. "What is interesting, is the exception of the other half and corrupt clone, how they have excepted the situation...how they became attracted...I guess she is an exact clone but there's no denying their differences, did we possibly use to wrong paring of DNA, the clones instead of leader? I think it's a definite possibility"

The door opened to Iggy and Dylan's room still lit. Sam and Flick got in closing the door behind them, they were laughing.  
"Flick?" Iggy asked.  
"The one the only..." She walked over to him, helping him off the floor. "How have you been partner?" She said, hugging him tightly.  
"Not bad, still blind so..." He laughed.  
"Wait Iggy right?" Sam said, trying to recall.  
"Yeah that's right, you can't forget me..." He said, holding out his hand. Sam shook it. Dylan looked at Sam suspiciously.  
"Iggy and I got captured, I think these guys were our rescue party, like I said it was a trap, if it weren't for Iggy I think I would be quite this together." Flick gestured to Dylan.  
"Thanks for looking after her..." Sam said.  
"Anytime..." The door burst open the other side. Sam had taken Flick's hand, Flick had taken Ig's. It was the rest of the gang. "About time guys..." Iggy said and everyone except Gazzy and Nudge laughed.  
"Maya?" Dylan noticed her in Fang's arms.  
"She's alive, she's breathing okay, I couldn't leave her...I had to..." Fang explained.  
"It's okay...what happened to her?" Dylan asked.  
"She never woke up...I'm sorry I didn't know what else to do" Fang confide. Max took his hand. He then turned to her, sorrow across his face. Max gave him a quick smile.  
"Fang?" Flick asked. He turned to face her, she walked up slowly and hugged him, then crept back to Sam.  
"Gazzy? Nudge?" Iggy asked, unable to focus, there were too many sounds to pinpoint in such a tiny room.  
"They decided to try and kill Fang and I..."  
"What?" More then one person said it. Then alarms started to wail.  
"Lets just bust out of here and kinda worry about that later" Max said over the noise. Kicking a wall, Fang wandered what the hell she was playing at but then the door burst open. They found themselves in an arena. Great. As soon as they were all inside, the lights went out it was pitch black. "Iggy if you could share some light on this subject that would be brill right about now" Max said.  
"Okay everyone be quite..." He had heard the lights go. They all obeyed. "It's too echoey to...agh" he was grabbed from behind as were the others. Max thought that ninja mode would be really useful here. But no luck. Th lights all came back on. "Okay someone talk to me..." Iggy said.  
"Sam, Nudge, Gazzy and Maya are in the middle, looking a bit on the ranging killer side, we're in a circle held by erasers-" Max spoke.  
"Shut up!" Her eraser said and whacked the back of her knees, making her legs crumple. Fang tried to clock him but it was no use, the one holding him had a tight grip.

"Maya how could you?" Dylan said, obviously hurt, he told himself it wasn't her.

"To think you thought I was on your side, falling for me like that...weak!"  
"Well isn't this exciting?" Sam spoke. Nudge and Gazzy making eyes at the rest of them. Oh boy.

**haha cliff hanger! Mwaa ha ha ! Just a quick question for thought, where did this fire come from? Dun dun dunnnnnn...**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is easily my longest chapter so that what you derserve after the previous Cliff hanger :) cheers my dears... Totalbooknerd13 and Ains, thank you for always reviewing so this is your chapter...**

"Don't listen to them Dylan...it's not them..." Flick said. Sam walked up to her his face in hers.  
"Nifty little trick you got there Felicity, showing the memories like that..." He said then driving a punch to her gut. She twisted in the erasers arms, spitting out blood.  
"Leave her alone!" Fang shouted at him. A tear rolled down Flick's face.

Sam ignored Fang and proceeded to threaten.  
"Weak...insignificant...I never loved you" to Flick it felt like the whole room just fell silent. Little rebukes were going on elsewhere.

She knew this wasn't him. She knew it but I still hurt like hell. Fang taunted him, he just wanted to get him away from her.  
"Sam, this isn't you, fight back..."  
"Fight back?" He came over to him, Fang felt incredibly vulnerable. He pulled back his fist.  
"Sam come on fight through, we need you..." Max said. Fang had closed his eyes, waiting for the tremendous blow but it never came.

"Maya come on this isn't you, this was never you..." Dylan told her.  
"How would you know we've only been getting friendly this past fortnight?"  
"So what you were just faking it..." Dylan asked.  
"Pretty much..." She shrugged. Kicking him in the chin. Dylan recoiled as much as he could in the erasers arms.

"Gazzy, man where is my bomb expert, my partner in crime..." Gazzy clocked him in the head and Iggy fell limp.  
"You were only interested in Ella... you had no time for me..." Gazzy had no remorse.  
"Oh Nudge, just the blabber mouth...you always preferred Angel over me, I was outcast, I was never part of this Flock, all I wanted was to be normal, just once..."  
"But you came back remember Nudge, going to school doing all that normal stuff you came back to us Nudge, you didn't like it...Nudge there was no contest between you and Angel, I loved you both equally..." Max replied.

POV Flick.  
"That hurt..." I said, I'm not going to take his crap anymore.  
"Good"  
"Come on Sam, you know this isn't you, I love you the real you, memories or not...this is just a possession..." I had to get through to him, he's in there I've just got get him out for good. He got up in my face again.

For two pins I could have head butted him, hard. But I just couldn't. That was test, to see if I hit him. Well that's not happening.  
"You still love me, after all this, my, that is devotion...but you were cheating on me, all along weren't you...I know how cozy you and Iggy were getting..." Um, what?  
"I never thought you would stoop that low..." Iggy retaliated. The others were preoccupied with Nudge, Gazzy and Maya.  
"I know you two were together, I saw the tapes..." I looked over at Iggy.  
"What does it matter to you anyway? Why do you even care, you don't love me you said it yourself?" I enquired. "If your not him who are you?"  
"I never said I wasn't Sam, I just said I'm not your Sam!" He clenched my face down and came up with his knee.

A pain permeated through my skull. Definite broken nose.

"Go on, hit me harder, hit me go on!" I shouted at him. Connected his fist to my temple, my neck twisted. "Go on, again!"  
"Have you got a death wish?" He said, smacking my forehead with his palm.

Well this clearly isn't working right now.

His face was up in mine yet again. That's it. Here goes all. But then I found some new strength.

Hell yeah baby.

He took my head in his hands and kissed me forcefully. It was actually quite disgusting, not Sam like at all. I tried to pull away, but the eraser was blocking me from doing so.

I used the eraser to my advantage, punching off him doing a two footed challenge in the stomach. He recoiled back in shock. He gained his balance then shaking his head.  
"I don't care what they say, I'm killing you now" he lunged for me. I flinched prepared for the crash. "This is for that night under the Arizona stars!" He shouted.

Hold up, he remembered. As in this version of him can remember?  
"I chose you who can't remember, over you who can!" I shouted. He stopped mid lunge.  
"What?" He said, walking the rest of the way too me.  
"I choose who can't remember...that was the test all along!" I said. "Any day!"

He fell to the flooring pushed down from the eraser, on the floor also. I stroked his hair, wake up, please, just wake up. "Sammy, it's okay..." He looked up at me, he was fine.

Thank bloody god.

"Flick, I didn't mean to, your face..." I smiled, it hurt to smile but I didn't it anyway.  
"I've had worse" I got up. Something took over me, some force or something.

I felt good, really good. Everything was so sharp so real, I was aware of everything, everyone. I clocked the eraser who was holding me, out with a single punch. I high kicked another in the head, holding Fang.

He looked at me in surprise, for a split second then punched the one holding Max. The eraser holding Iggy had dropped him hard on the floor. "Ig? You okay?" I asked.

Something then hit me in the head, hard, hard enough for me to see spots in front of my vision. Crap. I lost focus. It was Gazzy. "Come on Iggy needs his best friend" Gazzy fell to the floor. It was Max behind him, god not her too.  
"He had a knife behind his back, Flick." She explained herself. "They're real, him and Nudge, their too far gone"  
"Are you sure?" I asked uncertain. She nodded.

Nudge charged for us. Max stopped her with her palm.  
"We'll all escape and you can go your separate ways, but don't you dare expect to be invited back in, you would have to seriously gain my trust again."  
"Deal." She said, under her breath.

"Flick!" Someone shouted behind me.

I turned. Sam was being dragged away.

Oh no, they are not taking him away from me again. I ran full pelt to him. Reaching out, I had his hand. I pulled as hard as I could. From the eraser. Max came to my left, spiralling into the air, coming down on the eraser. She expertly tangled her feat around his neck a squeezed, jumping off the wall and to the floor.

He fell, I grabbed Sam before he could get trapped under him. Pulling him towards me.

"Thank you for believing in me..." The door opened in front Maya stood in the door way. I looked back Dylan talking with Maya behind us. She was a clone? A clone of a clone. She non-committed nodded at us and went over to her clone self, taking her down in a single punch. Dylan and her hugged, then she took him by the hand and pulling him towards us.

Iggy carried Gazzy to us too, Fang was dragging Nudge. Max was doing a head count. Maya lead the way.

"Oh guys, by the way I started a fire..."  
"We know..." Max said. "I nearly ended up in it..."  
"It went a little out of control but this place will burn to the ground. Don't worry kids are evacuated...I have more but I think we should get going first..." She said, leading the way. I held out my hand for Sam, he greatfully took it, smiling at me. It was nice to see that smile.

* * *

They all decide to fly a while before they settled down in a hotel, they needed it, Nudge had taken Gazzy and they had flew east. Max was a little upset by this, she thought that maybe they were taken over by something but no it just made things all a little bit more complicated. The three couples had there separate rooms. Iggy in with Max and Fang.

"Am I responsible for Angel's death?" Max asked, Fang hugged her tighter, Dylan and Maya were on watch tonight so they didn't have to worry about that.  
"Max no, you couldn't have helped that..." Fang said.  
"What if I could have, what if Angel was able to be saved, and I didn't..." She said, she refused to let the tears building up, fall.

She couldn't cry her way out of this.

"Max there is nothing you could have done, saying 'what if' life is too short, you know that better then anyone."  
"Fang..." She stroked his chin.  
"Max, there is nothing you could have done, What happened to Angel wasn't your fault..." Iggy interrupted.  
"Ig's right you can't blame yourself" Ig was on a separate single bed, while Max and Fang were on theirs.  
"What about this turn of Nudge and Gazzy, is that my fault too, I'm the leader I have to take responsibility..." Max stated.

"Responsibility, not the blame...Gazzy he was upset, his sister died, he needed someone to blame, as for Nudge..." Iggy stopped himself.  
"I don't know what Nudge's problem is..." Fang confide.

Max fell back onto the bed after rising up, she hadn't known she had done so.

"She tried to kill me..." Max said, she was barely keeping together.  
"She just wanted to shock you, she knows you have wings Max..." He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
"Fang, you didn't see her face..." Max said. Both Iggy and him fell silent. "The whole flock has fell apart and it's all my fault."  
"Max..." Iggy came up and sat the other side of her, rubbing the space between her wings, not that Fang wasn't doing a good job, just she needed that extra support, apparently she had risen up again.

"Hey, look you have two people who love you very much, I mean Fang more then I but that's kinda different" that made Max laugh.  
"Yeah, none of this is your fault it was naturally going to happen some day it just came sooner rather then later..." Fang said. He was right, they all knew it too. "Why don't you get some sleep..." Iggy moved away, back to his bed, him and Fang exchanged a look and he mouthed a 'Thank you' Ig smiled back at him.

"I'm too wired..." Max said, that was also true they all were. "Ig, did you and Flick-?"  
"No. Definitely not, I just comforted her, as a friend, she was upset, I could never...I love Ella, really love Ella...and Flick, really loves Sam, even though she believed he was dead..." Fang gave Max a look, raising his eyebrows. Max smiled.  
"We had a fake you called Fin, who's daughter got stollen but he got her back and their in one of the safe houses off the grid, they killed his wife and threatened to kill the daughter too if he didn't infiltrate us..."  
"Ha, really, was he blind too?" Iggy asked, he was genuinely fascinated. Both Max and Fang laughed.  
"No, that's what caught him out...he dropped his eggs whilst cooking..." Fang said. Which made them all laugh again. "I believe we were having a dirty conversation about...er" Fang stopped himself, max recalled and laughed.  
"You were full of innuendo all day..." Iggy thought, he Beverly drops eggs in the kitchen, ever.

At the same time, Dylan and Maya were getting ready to sleep, it was a little awkward, because there was only a double bed, and Maya wasn't sick anymore and she certainly didn't need taken care of.  
"You didn't think that was really me back there, did you?" Maya asked, taking off her top and bottoms, Dylan tried not to look, as he sat back against the head board.

"I thought you had been taken over by someone..."he said looking away from her, she was down to her underwear.

"Dylan..."She said from behind.  
"I know it's stupid but have you been faking this relationship the whole time? I thought we had something, we do have something, dont we..." He questioned confused, he didn't know why he was even bringing this up. Was he just kidding himself?

"Dylan whatever she told you it was lies, pure lies!" She held him against her. He was extremely aware of all her skin. "Dylan, movie boy-" he laughed. "I've never been in love with anyone before, except you...I'm not really the girl to show it in public, but I do..."  
She looked him dead in his eyes. "Come on...that wasn't me, I wouldn't ever hurt you like that..." She wanted him to respond.

"I think I knew that..."  
"We need a code word or something so I know it's you and for you to me likewise" she said, he thought for a moment.  
"Theatre...I'm a movie boy it fits?" He said. She thought he looked adorable in that split second and lunged for his lips.

Dylan was once again shocked, and froze to the spot.

"Theatre it is..." She said, breaking Dylan out of his frozen state, kissing her back, it felt good to kiss her again. She started to lift his shirt, but he stopped her and she pulled away, looking at him, wandering if she had gone too far. "Are you keeping your shirt on, it's really humid night and we have a long one tonight?" She said, covering up her potential mistake.

He shook his head, pulling it up and over his wings, Maya helped him and he kind of liked her touching his chest. As if she had read his mind, she traced a line down his chest and stomach.

He stopped her hand, pulling her close to him again and he laid down, she laid down on top of him. Still holding her hand and plugging his fingers in between hers.

This is how they were gong to keep watch tonight.

Meanwhile Flick had just gotten out of the shower, and was towelling her hair dry.

"I'll sleep on the chair tonight, you've had a bit of a rough ordeal..." She said, eyeing him laying on the bed.  
"Flick you're not sleeping in a chair..." He said patting the bed beside him. She couldn't resist the temptation.

"Sam, you don't have to sleep with me tonight I can sleep by myself..." That's not necessarily true but he might not know her well enough yet to realise.  
"I want you to sleep with me..."  
"But you don't know me..."  
"I know you, I just don't remember you, I'm learning fast, plus I kinda wanna do what we used to, it might jog my memory" she could tell he was being sweet but was this right...

"I can show you some memories if I can work out how to do that, again" he smiled and nodded, patting his side again. She sat cross legged in front of him. Her hands out stretched for him to take.

She closed her eyes, attempting to focus, but Sam's hands in hers were distracting and they felt so Sam like and warm, caring and safe. She watched him his eyes closed with her. His face vacant but there was a hint of a smile.

He opened his eyes, those eyes she couldn't wait to see again. "I'm sorry I can't, I can't focus..." She said, exhaling in frustration.

"It's okay, we'll try again in the morning..." She kept hold of one of his hands, plunging hers into her wet hair. She got up to go to the chair, but he pulled her hand he was still holding.  
"Please stay with me..." He said, his face was completely full of emotion. She couldn't deny that face.

"Are you sure?" She asked, "I don't want you to feel you have to..." She trailed off.  
"Flick...I just want to spend the night in bed with my fiancée, you've got to believe me, I love you and just don't know why or how I came to love you...but I know I do, and I know you love me too but please I'm not doing this because I have to, I'm not doing this to make you happy, I'm doing this to make us both happy..."

"I'm sorry" she felt stupid, unknowledgeable. "I just don't understand" a tear rolled down her face, just like before.

"Hey, this is new for both of us..." He said. Making her lay on him, he rubbed her back and she fell asleep within a few minutes.

A tear rolled down his face then too, he wanted to remember so badly, he really did love her, he knew he did, he just wanted to know how or whether it was there all along...did she save his life which made him love her, when did she love him? She's so attractively beautiful and yet he doesn't know how he came to love her, apart from the obvious, but what's inside her? He wanted to marry her, he probably wanted a wedding, a family? So what was it? He thought back, way back, the last thing he remembered was her showing him the proposal, he got that, he believed everything he said then...but what was she initially, surely he would have told her in his proposal? Maybe he didn't know before he lost his memory? He was going to find out, he had too.

**aww Sammy-kins... review pretty please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay something happened to my account and I completely lost access it for some reason, hardly anyone in the UK could so sorry about that :)**

"Today we need to work on our powers, Mutations, whatever..." Max had got them all in one room.  
"Question: what if we don't have any new powers?" Iggy asked. He had a point, Maya, himself, Fang really, had no new mutations to work with.  
"Flick and Sam if you work on the traveling memory thing, Dylan your changing body dude, Fang your mind speak, hey maybe even mind control, Angel started out just speaking to us, I ninja mode-"  
"Ninja mode?" Maya quizzed.  
"Long story, Iggy, you can help Fang, he needs someone to practice with, as for you Maya I guess helping me with ninja mode?" Max said it without really thinking. Both Fang and Iggy looked at her surprised.  
"Yeah, need someone of similar person to go up against, seems...er...logical?" Maya replied a little awkwardly.  
"But first we eat" Max said, everyone agreed. Iggy took Max aside, once the others talked. Fang nodded them off, distracting the others.  
"Max, I...I?"  
"What, Ig?"  
"I really miss Ella, all you lot are couples and I'm just like the odd one out... I know it's risky seeing her, I know that, but is there anyway I can talk to her just for five minutes or something, I just need to know if she's okay..."  
"I understand...I'm calling my mum later, Ella will be there you can talk to her then is that okay?" Max said, he would admit that she was a little worried about Iggy. He leapt off with Fang, then Flick emerged out of the group, what was this talk time with Max? She thought the rate she's going she could start a talk show.  
"Max, back there in the recruitment centre...I went into some strange trance I was immediately aware of everything and everyone and it was scary, was that your ninja mode...that I absorbed there or did I just have some freak instinctual survival mode thing?" She questioned. Max thought to herself that she was probably right, it sounded similar.  
"I think so, how did you activate it?"  
"Activate, it came on to me just like that, I didn't will it to, it just did...I'm not even sure if I was in control?" Max wandered now whether she was in control with hers or not, she felt like it at the time? Who knows, the thought kind of scared her after what Fang said to her after it just happened.

POV Max

I had immense anxiety, what if Fang was right about not being in control, just what if I loose control and hurt someone, hurt the crew, hurt Fang. That's why I needed to practice, I need to be able to control this, I can't let it take over, I'm not going to risk not having it when I need it.

After the practice I felt slightly better having achieved it and not kicked the crap out of Maya, I was starting to like her a bit more, appreciate her position, even thought she tried to steal Fang, though that wasn't really her fault. Plus she's gets Dylan off my back, still not sure whether to trust that guy, I mean he wanted to be with me in that cave, that's how I escaped, but then he did help me escape? Ohmigod, life for Maximum Ride is never easy like ever is it. I needed to speak to my mum to hear her voice and all and just to tell her everything she had an answer for without telling her too much. I had let Iggy talk to Ella now for a solid hour, he deserved it everything he went through. It would have been nice to know how they got captured in the first place but neither him nor. Flick actually remember. I was worried about her too, with Sam the way he is must be heart breaking, makes me realise how Fang had dealt with me. We flew to another hotel.

I tapped on the door and entered Iggy's room. The phone to his ear, his eye closed as he took in her voice.  
"I'm going to have to go Ella, Max probably wants to talk to you" he said reluctantly. He got up passing the phone and began to walk out but I put my hand out in front of him. Taking him in a hug, he began to cry softly right there. I put the phone to my ear.  
"Max?" It was mum thank god. I directed Iggy to the bed, sat beside him rubbing his shoulder, while he leaned against me.  
"It's so good to hear your voice" I spoke into the receiver.  
"It's good to hear yours sweetie...is everyone alright?" I have got to tell her everything.  
"Dylan and Maya are on the team, Iggy and Flick got captured and tortured, A guy called Fin who was being blackmailed with his daughter, pretended to be Iggy to infiltrate us, but he turned out to be just a desperate guy trying it save his daughter, then we all got captured, Sam is Alive but lost his memory, he had turned into some mean guy, but he's back to normal after Flick made her choice. Gazzy and Nudge went scitzo, tried to kill me, so they went their separate ways, so it's just Flick, Sam, Dylan, Maya, Iggy, Fang and I." I didn't paused once I had to fill her in on everything. Iggy started to hug me after that.  
"Right, and you're all okay?"  
"Yeah, also they are recruiting kids as young as twelve mum, we have to stop this..."  
"I know you do hunny, just be careful, I love you and you will visit at some point" I hated making false promises, I did want to see them, of course I did, but I just didn't want them to be endangered by us.  
"We will."I said blankly, she must have known. "I'll call when ever I can Mum, okay" that I will do, I meant that, I really did.  
"Max, please be safe..."  
"I will"  
"I love you" I was choking up.  
"You too mum, you too" and hung up. I hugged Iggy, he hugged me back. Iggy was my best friend, and he needed his best friend right now, and I needed him. Fang was sorting out Flick and most likely comforting her. There was a knock on the door. Iggy and I made no effort to answer it. The figure entered anyway, it was Fang himself. He came up behind both Iggy and I laying a hand on my shoulder and expected Iggy's as well. Fang had become the rock of the group, I guess he always was, but for some reason he was the only one with the power to actually make it work. I love Fang. Really love Fang. His hand squeezed my shoulder so he must have hear my thoughts.

**short chapter I know I'm sorry about that I haven't had time at the moment and with my account being strange I was sorting that out so yeah :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 :) I fear I have lost some of you, but here is where its started to get interesting...**

She wanted him to remember, so that she could kiss him and love him completely again, knowing that he knew why he loved her, she knew he loved her, but him not knowing why really didn't bode well with Flick and she struggled to find the right words to help him.

They sat in their room, quiet unusually, taking in the news of the past week, on a crackling, poor quality sounding TV. Sam promptly switched it off. Flick shrugged she was almost asleep in the chair, Sam didn't really want to disturb her, but she got up, put on the kettle which didn't look like it would actually work though thankfully clean and switching it to boil.

She was surprised they even had a kettle in their room. She put her head in her hands, leaning on a kitchenette counter. Sam came up behind her, not to her knowledge.  
"Are you okay?" He said. She remarked on how he sounded, just like normal, like he hadn't lost his memory.

She wandered whether Fang thought that about Max. She couldn't have asked him, she was too upset to even comprehend. Fang was good at what he did but it wasn't a speck on what Sam could do for her. He had known her for way longer and she may never get that back, but he was slowly getting there she hoped anyway.

Sam looked at the back of her, her head, her arched back as she leant down, her legs pushed out wards to support her, her wings loosely behind her. He loved her, he knew he did, he knew he knew her, but couldn't place how or why and it was killing him and he thought it was killing her too, eating her insides like a worm in a corpse.

She felt like a corpse, she wasn't alive just a shell of herself. Sam would have known that having had the memories, but she still stands by her decision, she couldn't have Evil Sam, not could he only hurt her but the others too.

POV Flick  
Why can't tea take away the pain? What if tea was secretly a drug that could take over the world, not that Itex had kind of been there done that, imagine if tea got involved we wouldn't be bird people but tea people, giant cloth bags filled with leaves running around.

I seriously need sleep...although I like to think I got some last night, I mean I did but today with the memory bouncing thing, that's my new name for it by the way, has completely killed me.

Sam remembers nothing and its getting frustrating. It's not his fault.  
"I'm okay, just tired" I turned placing two mugs on the coffee table.  
"Is this for me?" He asked, crap I always made him one if I had one, what if I turns out he no linger likes tea, what if I have stepped over a boundary or something.  
"Yep, two sugars and strong just the way you-" I stopped myself, or maybe my tears did, why was I crying?

I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but this felt like the last ounce of energy left in me. "I can't do this anymore..." I said, not really sure why.  
"Do what?" Sam asked taking me into a tight hug, I was going to savour this and yet I pulled away, with a good foot between us.

"This...pretending that I don't care that you haven't got your memory, pretending that I'm this solid rock around you, I can't, I love you, and it kills me why you don't know why you love me, or remember why, or whatever... I, We never kept secrets from each other, so I can't keep this from you, I want to help you but it's frustrating, I know everything about you... Everything, how you like your tea to your favourite type of kiss... It's just so frustrating, and it's not even your fault, we couldn't have helped it and I was stupid enough to let them take you at the hospital, I thought the worst, in fact I wasn't thinking and for days I've been crying, thinking you were dead, So I shut myself off so I couldn't feel anymore, then I let my guard down... You with your Evil persona, seeing you and I knew it was you, I knew you weren't a clone and I knew you were alive and realised how stupid I was...and-" he extended forward, stopping me mid sentence. Taking me into a hug again. "No..." I pulled away "just don't have to do this..." He looked at me and shook his head, picking up,his cup of tea, taking a sip and placing it back down.

"Flick, I much prefer two sugars..."  
"Yeah but you're getting chubby and... Wait a second-" he smirked at me. The proceeding towards me.

Taking my head in his hands and lowering his head closer to mine.

"I love you so so much" he said and lowered his lips on to mine, hot streaming tears making their way down my face, I missed this so much. He kissed just like usual, soft delicate and gentle.

I pulled away after a minute.  
"You can remember?"I asked, I needed confirmation.  
"I saw you, I saw you and Iggy being shocked in that place, Flick I never stopped watching you to make sure you were okay... Then they injected something into me, it turned me into something I hated more then anything... Flick they're recruiting young children, training them up, and- and-" he saw it all? He remembers right. "The thing is its being run by a kid!"  
"What?" I said.

Run by a kid?

"Yeah, but-" he held his head, "I can't remember its face or...anything?"  
"What exactly can you remember?" Is he still only remembering the recent stuff?  
"You and I in that helicopter..." He hit his head with the palm of his hand, he was retracting to do it again but I held his hand instead. "You mouthed to me- I love you always, that's what you did wasn't it?" He looked into my eyes, piercing through me.

I couldn't remember, I hope I had because that would have been the last thing I said. I was so worried of what it might have been and it was that...thank god.  
"I think so..." I tried to remember myself how I was captured back at the Safe house when I thought that Sam was dead, with Iggy.

We were talking and then blank. Christ what happened?  
"What's wrong?" Sam asked smoothing his thumb over my hand.  
"I was trying to remember something, it doesn't matter very much..." Our elbows were bent as we talked to each other gripping each others hands. "What else do you remember?" He shook his head.

This can't be good.

"Not a lot but I remember when I remembered you... Flick I didn't move away from those screen even if I wanted to, it was killing me, it was-" I threw my lips onto his. This was my turn now, I didn't want to hear anymore. I relaxed into the kiss, like I always did.

When I opened my eyes I was somewhere different we were in our room back before we met Fang, when Sam and I were just your average on-the-run couple with wings (grant that isn't average, but who cares?) the room was a cream and our bed a brown leather type material and cream and brown pillows and quilt to match.

I was laying horizontally across the bed and staring at the ceiling. Present Sam was standing next to me having realised our new location, he took my hand. Past me was wearing a cream silk type short and top with back hem combo, past Sam wasn't in the room.

"Sammy? I thought you were nearly done..." I struggled to think of this moment and then it hit me, I think this was...  
"I'm now coming my dear..." Past Sam entered the room, wearing nothing but a pare of boxers. He leant over me on the bed, putting his hands either side of my ears, almost in press-up position above me.

Lowering himself and kissing me on the lips. I remembered that kiss it was sweet in taste because we had previously eaten some chocolate doughnuts and I remember this because I remember tasting them on him well after I had engulfed mine.

"You know you taste of doughnuts right?" I said.  
"Yeah... I thought you might like that..." I had laughed against him and started to rise and sit up.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too..." He said. Now this is the bit I remember most, I grabbed a pillow and crashed it into his face. "Hey what was that for..."  
"Always be prepared for an attack..." I said with a smug grin.  
"I'm going to get you..." He grabbed another pillow and hurled it at my stomach.

"You are going down..." I said and we began to might with the pillows. I chuckled to myself then too, this fight, if I remembered rightly didn't last long. Sam had grabbed the pillow putting it between us, kissing my nose as he did it and pushed me to the bed.

Kissing my lips now, then down my neck and up again. "Why do all our fights end like this?"  
"I don't know, I wander if you can kiss an enemy to death?" I burst out laughing then as I did now. "Come on you, need sleep now..." It seemed so absurd,  
"But?!" I exclaimed like a child but he just wrestled me to my side of the bed.  
I looked at present Sam and a smile across his face as he watched this scene for the first time, to tell you the truth it was heart breaking.

He took my hand and looked at me, watching my face for a moment, I locked eyes with him as he studied me. Then we were back in the hotel room.

The thing I needed to remember seemed irrelevant in the grand scheme of things but what if it was.

Sam said this thing was being run by a kid? Who can that be? We had to tell Max but it was late and I think this could wait just for now. They were on watch tonight, or more to the point Iggy was, anyway and I wasn't going to disturb them.

Sam guided me to the bed making me lay down.  
"You need sleep, Flick..." Like I thought you did then, I need form you now.  
"But?" I protested to much the same effect as I did then. He laughed and laid next to me.  
"I know why I fell in the love with you..." He said, smiling down at me. I looked at him and felt shy for some reason. "No matter what situation you have the ability to still make me laugh...and don't worry about what you can't remember just yet, I'm sure it will come to you" he smiled and turned out the bed side lamp, which appeared to be the only light source on in the room.

The whole space descended into darkness and we were both left their with our tampered memories.

**dundundun... So um yeah review? And I've been writing some Fax one shots I have three now so check them out their shorSoso shouldn't take long to read and if you have any faxxy luscious suggestions that would be grand, for either this story or the he shots :) sweet um yeah that's that :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Slap my wrist, bad writer, bad Hannah for not updating sooner, just the throng of getting back into school after having a month off is really hard... But here we go :) short and sweet and gets the ball rolling my children :)**

Flick had one thing on her mind that morning, well two things, one being Sam the fact that they fell asleep in each others arms like old times and the fact a kid was running the recruitment scheme...surely it would be easier to take down?

POV Max  
"So what your saying is a kid in running the new Itex?" I asked, this was bad news.  
"I remember a kid being in charge but I couldn't tell you what they looked like, they were behind a screen but it was definitely a child, I saw their tiny feet and hands below and above the screen...that's who they were taking orders from." Sam said, Flick was looking between him and I.

"Surely that's a god thing easier to take down right..." Flick said, but she must have seen something on my face because her confused face changed. "What are you thinking?" She looked at me.

"If it's a kid, it's going to be 'modified' in someway, and mutated being like us... It could be anything..." By Flick's face, I could tell she knew that too.  
"What's this?" Fang said coming out of the bathroom in a towel. He looked, I'm not gong to lie, hot, really hot, his hair was wet and slick to his face and his skin was glowing literally.

Anyway, back to the current situation at hand.

"Sam remembers a child being in charge of the new Itex..." He looked at Sam.  
"You remember..." He said, cramp the thought hadn't even crossed my mind he was starting to remember.  
"Ohmigod...you can remember?" I asked, looking at him curiously, I realised that the three of us are staring at him.  
"Not totally, I mean I know who you are I think but I can't remember detail?"  
"You can remember a child?" Iggy pipped from where ever he was.  
"Yeah... It was weird, they kept who ever it was under heavy guard and not aloud to be seen by me and their voice was distorted, they never addressed me directly just kind of mentioned me..." Fang eyed him.

I had a feeling he didn't really trust him because of the violent persona he had...but I think this was the real deal. Fang looked at me nudging his head a little confirming what I thought...that boys mind reading power was really coming along. He looked at me and winked.

Then I looked at Flick who clocked we were talking through our minds and she rolled her eyes. I wandered whether she could hear us, she could absorb powers so why couldn't she absorb his?

Maybe it was the relation thing? Or maybe she wasn't close enough to Fang, Fang was closer to myself and Iggy surely, but Flick was blood related you can't get more biologically closer. Unless it was emotional thing?

Was I thinking way to into this. I realised the whole group was silent for at least two minutes.

"That's really weird..." Iggy said breaking the silence. "I mean not that our lives weren't weird enough..." Then there was a knock at the door, all of us straightened up.

Sam standing in front of Flick protectively, then I realised Fang had done the same. The door opened and Dylan came in, everyone relaxed till they saw his face and tensed again.

"What's wrong?" I said.  
"We have a problem..." Dylan said. A worried look on his face. Maya was close behind him. A scared look on her face, did I look like that when I'm scared? This was scaring me I'm not going to lie.

Dylan supported her as though she could support herself.  
"Max?" She said. Of all the names she chose mine. "Do you hear voices?" Eh? What currently now, or do I ever.

Come to think of it, I did once, it was Angel wasn't it and she was - she was where she was - so was this h ease, thing but another person in Maya's head? This day just keeps getting weirder.  
"What are they saying?" She gripped her head although she was in pain. Dylan held her as she lowered to the ground.

I did what anyone would do...I went to her crouched down and rubbed her back, everyone else didn't move.  
"I don't know they are all talking at once and-" she groaned outwardly. Multiple people?  
"Do you think it could be our thoughts? A new power?" I asked. She could be like Fang...  
"It not your voices...and maybe...they sound like..." She stooped griping her head in pain as though that would heal it. "Like..." She got up instantly. "We need to go down the road...we need to help someone..." Without warning she straightened and ran out the room.

I followed quickly into the air.  
"Stay back, I'll sort this..." I said and everyone stayed put. I don't like ordering them about by it did feel go when they complied.  
"Max wait!" There's always one.

Guess who it is. Go on guess. "Max!" I spun round, Dylan chasing ahead. Maya was in front and she landed down in a park. Running for a forestry clearing. I got there first and searched the ground.

A women was standing close to a man there. The man looked up at us then back down.

"Keep quiet and no one gets hurt..." He than whispered but hello bird kid, clearly I had hidden my wings so he couldn't see and I had amazing hearing, not blowing my own trumpet or anything.  
"Is everything alright over here?" I asked. Clearly someone saying that meant there wasn't.  
"Fine just my girlfriend and I having a chat..." The women turned. Her face scared out of her mind, she was shaking.

When she saw me her face changed, she knew me and I knew her...  
"I don't think so mate..." I ran up to him and pounded him in the chest, surprised he recoiled. Maya came up behind while I grabbed the girl.

Maya took him out in a single punch and swiped something off his chest.  
"Bloody Itex..." She said. I held the girl to me.

"Ella...what are you doing here?" I asked, stroking her hair back.  
"Max. They kidnapped me, tracing our phone call the other night...they told me to lead me to you and I swear I didn't...I didn't even know where you were..."  
"Ella listen to me you're safe now, okay? I got you and we're going to take you back to the hotel,okay and then we are getting out of here okay?" She nodded and I took her into the air with me.

I mouthed a thanks to Maya and she lead the way, finding Dylan in the air too.

When we got back, Maya went into where everyone was situated, taking Iggy into the next room. I went there with Ella, I didn't want her to be overwhelmed with people so only Iggy and Fang were there.

Iggy knew she was in the room before she spoke. Ella ran to him, I guess I would have run to Fang from being in that situation and find comfort in his arms. Then I realised that I felt bad, I had the worst peng of doubt and guilt wash over me.

If it wasn't for me Ella wouldn't be in this situation...if I had checked a secure line to call my mum? Just not got I contact with them? Stayed separate from them this wouldn't have happened, if they have Ella what about my mum too? With that Fang had come up to me, cupping my face in his hands, a trickle ran out of my eye.

"Max none of this is your fault, you understand me...stop blaming yourself for everything..." He said into my head. How can I not blame myself I'm the leader I'm suppose to make the right decisions! "Max, leader not someone it blame if things go wrong, everybody makes mistakes, mistakes which cannot be helped sometimes okay, so stop beating yourself up about it" he was right, I couldn't admit that in words, but I wasn't being a good leader beating myself up like this, in fact this showed weakness, I guess that is what makes us human. Fang nodded and took me into his chest.

Where I sobered form my inner conflict outburst and decided to look on the positive things. Ella is alive and safe with us. We need to know about Mum and we need to find out who's in charge of this reformation and stop this before its gets out of control.

And I know just the group of people who can do that, so best we get in shape.

**Please review :) sweet :)**


End file.
